Harry Potter und der Schwarze Lord
by sebastian1
Summary: Was kann passieren wenn sich Nebencharakter der Cannon anders entscheiden? Harry wächst in einer völlig anderen Umgebung auf und lernt andere Dinge zu schätzen. Wir werden die Ereignisse aus den Büchern neu erleben. Für die ersten Jahre bleibt die Geschichte Jugendfrei. AU/OOC/OC
1. Prolog

AN: Mir gehören weder die Bekannten Figuren noch die bekannte Handlung. Das alles gehört der großartigen JKR

Prolog

Frühjahr 1979

Der Mond stand hell über dem Tal. Ein junger Mann ging steten Schrittes auf das am Berghang liegende Anwesen zu. Mit seinem alten Mauerwerk und dem steinernen Turm thronte es über dem kleinen Dorf in der Senke des Tals. Doch die Menschen im Tal hatten das Anwesen schon seit Jahren nichtmehr wirklich wahrgenommen. Für sie stand zwischen den schroffen Felsen nur noch ein trauriges Überbleibsel des einst so schönen mittelalterlichen Hauses. Die Steine waren längst von Moos und Efeu überwuchert und selbst der Pfad zum Haus selbst war dem Anschein nach kaum noch zu bewältigen.

Doch der junge Mann ging unbeirrt weiter, es war nicht das erste Mahl das er diesen Weg ging und für ihn war der Pfad in einem düsteren Grün beleuchtet und er sah die stabile Mauer des Anwesens in deren einstigen und ewigwährenden Pracht. Und er sah noch mehr. Die Aura die das stolze Mauerwerk umgab lies ihn ein Unbehagen in seinem Bauch fühlen; doch er wusste genau, es gibt kein zurück. Die Herren des Hauses hatten ihn längst bemerkt und erwarteten sein kommen.

Er lies die letzen Häuser des Dorfes hinter sich und erklomm die letzten Meter zum großen Tor. Als er ankam zog er seine Kapuze vom Kopf und seine schwarzen Locken kommen zum Vorschein und schimmerten dunkel im Mondlicht und er blickte zu dem Stern der seinen Name teilt. „ Lass mich unser beider Namen gerecht werden" murmelte er leise als er zu dem Stern am Nachthimmel blickte. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte nicht daran zu klopfen, er wusste bereits das er gleich Einlass erhält. und legte seine Hand auf den makaberen Türknauf. Er platzierte die Handfläche auf einen Totenschädel, dessen Augen sofort rot erstrahlten. Der Kiefer des Knaufes klappte auf und eine Schlange kroch heraus und umschloss das Handgelenk des jungen Mannes bevor sie die Zähne in dessen Adern schlug. Sofort brannte der Unterarm des Mannes und nur zu deutlich spürte er die Stelle an der er für den Rest seines Lebens gebrandmarkt wurde. Als er den Schmerz kaum noch ertragen konnte klickt die Tür und schwang auf. Das Brennen in seinem Arm lässt nach, doch verschwand es nicht komplett, der Hausherr wollte das man geschwächt eintritt.

Auch im Innenhof entzündeten sich die dunklen, grünen Fackeln als der Mann hindurch schritt und leuchteten ihm den Weg zum Eingangsportal des Herrenhauses. Nachdem er die Stufen zur schweren Holztür erklommen hatte, straffte er sich ein letztes Mal und öffnet das schwere Portal und trat ein.

Im inneren des Anwesen war es kaum heller und das, wenn auch kalte dennoch vertraute Licht des Mondes, schwand als die schweren Türen hinter ihm donnernd ins Schloss fiel. Er ging weiter auf den Saal zu, von dem er weiß, dass er darin erwartet wurde.

„... es ist unerheblich! Ihr werdet euer Bestes tun!" zischte die schlangenähnliche Stimme seines Herren als er in den Dunklen Thronsaal schritt.

„Sicher mein Lord! Wie immer ist es eine Ehre eure Wünsche zu erfüllen und mein Körper..."

„Schweig Bellatrix, dein werter Cousin ist eingetroffen, auch wenn mein Vertrauen ihm gegenüber unermesslich ist wünsche ich doch, das du diese deine Aufgabe äußerst vertraulich behandelst!"

„Jawohl mein Dunkler Lord" erwiderte Bellatrix demütig.

„Aaaah Lord Black, Ich hatte ihre Ankunft erst in einigen Wochen erwartet !"

„Mein Lord, ihr lasst mir zuviel Ehre zuteilwerden." sagte der Angesprochene während er sich tief verbeugte „Ihr seit der einzig wahre Lord in unserer Welt!".

„Gut gesprochen mein treuer Gefährte! Sag was führt dich her?"

„Ich muss euch enttäuschen mein Lord! Aber ich konnte die Stelle als Lehrer nicht besetzen, es scheint als misstraue mir der Alte!"

„Du bringst Schande über unsere Familie! Du wagst es deinem Lord, bei so einer simplen Aufgabe zu enttäuschen..." keifte Bellatrix

„Schweig Bellatrix! Vergiss nicht auch meine Mühen waren bei dieser Aufgabe vergebens!"

„Mein Lord ... ich wollte nie... ich meine"

„Hör auf zu stottern! Nun Black wenn du gescheitert bist warum bist du dann hergekommen?" wollte der Dunkle Lord wissen.

„Mein Lord so sehr ich meiner Cousine auch vertraue, dies ist etwas was nur für eure Ohren bestimmt ist." sprach der junge Black selbstsicher, dabei schloss sich seine Hand um den Gegenstand in seiner Tasche. Augenblicklich durchzuckte ihn ein Brennender Schmerz und er sah vor seinem inneren Auge zwei leuchtend rote Rubine.

„Bellatrix geh!" zischte der Lord! „..sofort!"

Wollwissend eine solche Aufforderung ihres Lords nicht in Frage zu stellen eilte Bellatrix aus dem Saal.

„Mein Herr, Ich weiß es!" sagte der junge Black als er das Goldene Medaillon, das Anlass seines Besuches war, aus seiner Robe zog.

„Du wagst es ?! CRUCIO" Schlagartig hatte der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Generation seinen Phönixkernstab gezogen und auf den ihm untergebenen Lord gerichtet. Black zuckte erbärmlich unter den immensen Qualen. Seine Haut fühlte sich an als würden glühende Sägen durch sie hindurch schneiden und er war nicht so dumm zu glauben das der dunkle Lord sein äußerstes gab. Er sabberte unweigerlich auf den Boden und prustete los als der Lord den Zauber brach.

„Mein Herr... verzeiht" keuchte er

„Ich werde dich töten müssen Black"

„Mein Herr... bitte... Ich tat es nicht ohne Grund. Lasst mich erklären"

„Sprich!"

„Es war Dumbledore! Ich fürchte auch er weiß bescheid oder vermutet es zumindest. Als ich in seinem Büro saß, nutzte er seine Fähigkeiten in der Legilimentik um in meinen Kopf zu sehen. Aber wie ihr wisst mein Lord bin ich durchaus selbst ein geeigneter Okklumentiker und Legilimentiker ..."

„In der Tat nur zwei deiner so vielversprechenden Talente... Erzähl weiter"

„Mein Lord ich nutzte die Verbindung die er schaffen wollte und drang in sein Kopf ein. Ich sah nicht viel, Ich musste die Verbindung brechen bevor er etwas mitbekam. Aber ich sah ihn den Eingang einer Höhle auskundschaftend. Ich spürte sein Verlangen die Höhle zu ergründen. Sobald ich sein Büro verließ und mir sicher war er hatte nichts bemerkt apparierte ich zu dieser Höhle"

„Und dann?" wollte der Lord ungeduldig wissen.

„Mein Herr, hätte ich gewusst, dass ich mich in eure Angelegenheiten begebe ich wäre sofort umgedreht, aber ich spürte jenes Verlangen das ich in Dumbledores Kopf bemerkt hatte und durch querte die Höhle. Ich überwand eure Hindernisse und entnahm das Medaillon"

„Wie hast du den Trank überlebt?"

„Ich befahl meinen Elfen zu mir, und als ich das erkennen in seinen Augen sah wusste ich er kannte diesen Ort. Als ich ihn befragte wurde mir klar wessen Schatz ich hier geborgen hatte"

„Dieser minderwertige Elf LEBT"

„Mein Herr ja, seine Elfenmagie ist unberührt von Apparationschilden. Doch ich versichere euch er schweigt, bei seiner Ehre als Elf des Hauses Black.

In den Büchern unserer Bibliothek fand ich schnell was ihr dort erschaffen habt, Herr! Verzeiht aber ich musste es in Sicherheit bringen, bevor es dem Feind in die Hände fällt."

„Nun gut! Du hast mir einen Großen Dienst getan, doch Schluss endlich muss ich dich töten. AVADA K..."

„Herr! Nein! Ich schwöre euch zu dienen und euch auf ewig zu schützen"

Ein funkeln trat in die Augen des Lords und er war froh seinen getreuen Diener nicht zu schnell getötet zu haben.

„ Dann schwöre es richtig und du wirst ihn für mich hüten." sagte der Lord und streckte seine Hand nach vorne.

Der junge Black, blickte erschrocken auf. Doch er erkannte seine einzige Chance den heutigen Abend zu überleben und ging gebeugt auf den dunklen Lord zu.

Er ergriff dessen eiskalte Hand und sprach als sein Herr seinen Zauberstab über deren Hände streckte

„Ich Regulus Argturus Black schwöre, auf mein Leben und meine Magie, dass ich den mir anvertrauten Horcrux beschütze, ihn verberge und stets mit meinem eigenen Leben verteidigen werde."

„Gut mein junger Gefährte. Du wirst an meiner Seite sein, fürs erste, Ich hoffe dir ist diese Ehre bewusst!"

„Natürlich mein Lord! Ich danke euch." sagte Regulus und trat vor dem Herren zu dessen seite und stellte sich zur rechten des Throns auf, dabei legte er sich das Medallion um den Hals und verbarg es unter seinem schwarzen Seidenhemd.

Ungefähr ein Jahr Später.

Im Thronsaal des Anwesens am Berg, saß der Dunkle Lord in seinem Thron. Vor ihm standen all die kriechenden und schleimenden Anhänger die sich durch seinen Machtgewinn wie Ratten vermehrten. Neben durchaus nützlichen Anhängern, die langsam aber sicher aus dem Untergrund heraus das Ministerium für Magie übernommen hatten, musste er sich nun, da seine Macht unermesslich war auch mit dem Bodensatz der Gesellschaft der Zauberer auseinandersetzen. Nur zu seiner Rechten stand sein treuster Todesser. Der junge Regulus. Trotz seiner Jugend war er seinen Kameraden um weiten überlegen und so beglückwünschte sich der Dunkle Lord ihn vor nun etwas mehr als einem Jahr nicht getötet zu haben. Vor ihm dagegen kauerte ein erbärmlicher Wicht.

„Pettigrew... Spät erkennst du meine Macht! Warum sollten wir dich kümmerliche Gestalt aufnehmen?"

„Oh Dunkle Lord, Ich habe Talente und ich kann Informationen beschaffen" quiekte die runde Gestalt.

„Was treibt einen Gryffindor in unsere Hallen? Seid ihr nicht Loyal und ach so mutig"

„Mein Herr! Nur ein Idiot würde eure Macht nicht erkennen und loyal zu den Verlierern stehen."

„Nun wenn du meine Macht erkennst, so gebe ich dir die Chance mich von deinem Wert zu überzeugen. Bringe mir Informationen die mich deinen Nutzen erkennen lassen, und ich werde dich mit dem Mal belohnen, bis dahin bist du nicht würdig es zu tragen." zischte der Dunkle Lord.

„Zu gütig Herr! Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen" sagte Pettigrew als er sich langsam in die reihen der anderen zurück zog.

„Bellatrix komm zu mir!" Die angesprochene lief auf den Dunklen Lord zu.

Der Lord zog die Luft zischend ein „ Komm näher" Er schnüffelte „ Ich denke du hast deine Spezielle Aufgabe gemeistert oder täuschen mich meine Sinne?"

„Nein mein Lord! Ich bitte unterwürfigst um Verzeihung aber es ist nicht früher möglich gewesen."

„Bella meine treue, du kennst den Inhalt der Prophezeiung, wie könnte ich dir je Böse sein. Wann ist es soweit?"

„Mein Herr Ende Oktober. Habt ihr weiter Aufträge, ich bin noch weiter für euch von Nutzen außer..."

Polternd flog die Tür auf und ein zerzaust wirkender Severus Snape trat in den Saal ein.

„Mein Lord..." stöhnte der Todesser auf.

„Severus mein Guter, du unterbrichst die liebe Bellatrix in ihrer Audienz. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Herr verzeiht aber es gibt Neuigkeiten!" stotterte Snape noch immer etwas.

„Dann sprich!" zischte der Lord, der ahnte das wenn der sonst gefühllose Snape so aufgelöst vor ihm stand, wirklich etwas bewegendes passiert war.

„Ja Herr, doch fürchte ich es ist nur für Euch bestimmt." sagte Snape wichtig.

„Verlasst den Saal!" dabei streckte er den arm zu seiner Rechten aus „ Du bleibst Regulus!"

Als Alle den Saal verlassen hatten wandte sich der Dunkle Lord erneut zu Snape „ Nun? Was gibt es so wichtiges Severus?"

„Ich war für euch unterwegs und bin Dumbledore gefolgt. Er traf sich mit einer Bewerberin für den Posten als Wahrsageprofessors. Nun ich konnte den Anfang des Gesprächs nicht belauschen aber später, als das Bewerbungsgespräch eigentlich vorbei war, schwang ihre Stimme um. Sie klang kehlig und rau und sie sagte _"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..." _

Den Rest konnte ich nicht hören der Wirt hat mich entdeckt aber ich bin geflohen um euch zu warnen. Die Bewerberin war Sybill Trewlany Enkelin der großen Seherin Trewlany. Mein Herr ihr seid in Gefahr." erzählte Snape hastig aber wichtig.

„Hmmm... die Macht mich zu besiegen..."murmelte der Lord.

„Regulus! Wer stand bereits dreimal gegen mich? Und wer ist trächtig?"

„Mein Herr, wie ich das sehe spricht die Prophezeiung von den Longbottoms! Reinblüter seit Generationen und als Auroren von unseren Streitkräften noch unbezwungen, Ihr Kind könnte im Juli geboren werden und wäre sicher von ausgesprochen Magischem Potential!.. Nun ansonsten, Potters Schlampe ist ebenfalls trächtig aber sie ist nur ein bedauernswertes Schlammblut, ihr Sohn wird kaum eine Bedrohung für euch sein."

„Ein Halbblut...hmm"

„Lilly Potter" stöhnte Snape „ Mein Herr verschont sie, bitte!"

„Was begehrst du an diesem Schlammblut"

„Herr ich bitte euch... Sie hat Potential, unter meine Aufsicht würde sie uns gute Dienste leisten!"

„Potential sagst du?!" Der Dunkle Lord begann zu grübeln. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Anhängern wusste er ein Halbblut nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Schickt Spione, sie müssen herausfinden wann die Bälger zur Welt kommen, damit wir eine Verwechslung ausschließen. Severus zurück auf deinen Posten... Und vermeide es enttarnt zu werden."

Severus ging unsicher auf die Eichentür zu und verließ das Anwesen.

31.10.1981

Als Regulus den dunklen Saal betrat, winkte ihn der Dunkle Lord schon zu sich „ Regulus wo warst du?! Ich brauche dich an meiner Seite!"

„Herr Rudolphus und Bellatrix haben eine Feier für Jade gegeben. Ich konnte mich dieser Verpflichtung zu ihrem ersten Geburtstag nicht entziehen." sagte Regulus demütig.

„Schön schön, nun wir haben sie gefunden, die Potters!" sagte der Lord zufrieden.

„Aber Herr, das Haus, mindestens der Fidelius wird es schützen" bedauerte der junge Black."Und mein Blutsveräter von einem Bruder wird sterben bevor er seinen besten Freund ausliefert"

„In der Tat, Regulus, in der Tat!"

„Wie wollt er sie dann erreichen, mein Lord"

„Nun eine Ratte hat mir zugetragen, das der Alte nicht deinen werten Bruder als Geheimniswahrs eingesetzt hat... der Zufall will, das eben diese Ratte unser Schlüssel zu den Potters ist."

„Pettigrew..." zischte Regulus. Regulus war kein guter Mensch oder bedauerte die Potters, seiner Meinung nach waren sie zu dumm Macht zu erkennen wenn sie sie sahen aber Verrat hasste er unendlich, nicht zuletzt weil sein Bruder Sirius die Familie verraten hatte.

Beim zischen seines Namens trat eben diese Ratte aus einer Dunklen Ecke des Raumes. Der Lord grinste böse und sagte „Kommt! Wir sichern unsere Macht!"

Drei Dunkle Gestallten erschienen wie aus dem Nichts auf der Hauptstraße von Godrics Hollow. Die Gestalt in der Mitte war hochgewachsen aber sehr dürr. Einem Skelett ähnlich stolzierte er die Straße entlang. Zu seiner rechten war ein etwas kleinerer dafür aber normal gebauter Mann, der wusste wie er sich in der Anwesenheit seines Meisters zu bewegen hatte. Gefolgt wurden sie von einer dicklichen und kleinen Gestalt die unsicher hin und her guckte und nur schwer schritt hielt.

„Pettigrew... wo?" zischte die skelettgleiche Gestalt. Der angesprochenen kramte einen Streifen Papier aus seinem schäbigen Umhang und reichte ihn weiter.

Als würde es den beiden anderen nun wie Schuppen von den Augen fallen schritten sie nun die Straße entlang und hielten an einem Gartentor an. Mit einem Wischen seines Stabes erkundete der Dunkle Lord die auf dem Haus liegenden Zauber und zu seiner Überraschung waren es erschreckend wenige. Geübt löste er die Banne und Flüche und öffnete das Gartentor.

Eine schrille Sirene durchzog die Nacht . „Muggelkram" fluchte der Lord. Und zauberte ein Silencio um das kleine Haus. Doch schon ging die Tür auf und James Potter stand den dreien Gegenüber.

„Lilly er ist es, nimm Harry und lauf! - STUPOR"

Mit einem Schlenker absorbierte der dunkle Lord den Zauber in seinem Stab und erwiderte das Feuer.

Mit einem lauten krachen flog die Tür aus den Angeln und die drei Angreifer gingen auf das Haus zu. Black sicherte den Rücke seines Herrn und hatte gleichzeitig ein Auge auf Pettigrew, den diesen würde er nicht aus den Augen lassen.

„Avada Kedavra" schrie der dunkle Lord und traf James Potter der von einem Frostzauber verlangsamt war. Reglos kippte dieser im Hausflur zusammen und die Angreifer betraten das Haus.

„Sichert die Tür ich suche das Balg und bring das Schlammblut zu Severus" zischte der Lord als er in Richtung der Treppe lief.

„Wie ihr wünscht Herr."

Regulus stand nun an die wand gelehnt, wachsam nach außen blickend. Nur zu Gut wusste er das sein Bruder und dessen Freund für einige Überraschungen gut war.

Er hörte wie der Lord auf Lilly Potter einredete als ein ohrenbeteubendes Brummen die Nacht zerriss. „Sirius" zischte Regulus als er das Dröhnen als das bescheuerte Muggel Motorrad seines Bruders erkannte.

„Pettigrew geh und warne den Lord,. Verstärkung trifft ein..." Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall hallte in der Straße wieder. Das Gesamte Haus bebte und Trümmer regneten im Garten nieder.

„Hohl den Lord wir müssen gehen" rief Regulus.

Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen wurde er vom Garten aus schon unter Beschuss genommen, Sirius war gelandet und hat direkt mit dem Beschuss angefangen.

Rote und Gelbe Flüche durchflogen die Luft.

„ Gib auf es ist zu spät, James und der kleine sind tot, Sirius"

„ Warum Reg? was hast du damit zu schaffen!"

„Stupor" schrie Regulus, noch mehr erzürnt da sein Bruder den verhassten Spitznamen benutzte. Der Kampf ging einige Minuten, bis sich Regulus in das Haus zurück zog um nach dem Lord zu sehen. In diesem Moment kam Pettigrew die Treppe hinab

„Der Lord ist weg, der Junge lebt" sagte dieser.

„ Was soll das heißen? Der Junge lebt?"

„Hier!" sagte Pettigrew und streckte dem verrwirrten Regulus das schreiende Bündel entgegen. In diesem Moment hatte sich Sirius in den Flur gepirscht und als er Harry erblickte brüllte er

„ Lass Harry! Sie haben dir vertraut Peter!"

„Sie haben mir nicht vertraut! Ihr dachtet nur ich wäre zu schwach als das sich der Lord für mich interessieren könnte, so war es immer!"

„Du warst unser Freund und hast sie verraten- Sectum Sempra" brüllte Sirius doch Regulus war zu schnell, ein äußerst starkes Reflektionsschild schleuderte den Fluch zurück. Sirius knickte sofort zusammen und das Blut tränkte seine Kleidung.

Pettigrew in heller Panik verwandelte sich in die Ratte und verschwand.

Regulus ging auf seinen Bruder zu und trat den Zauberstab weg. Er kniete sich nieder „Sirius du Idiot - du hättest nicht sterben müssen, Es war vorbei James und Lilly sind Tod und der Lord ist verschwunden."

„Regulus... Du verstehst nicht Harry war unsere Chance..." Hustete Sirius und spuckte Blut.

„Der Junge wird sterben müssen!" zischte Regulus kalt.

„Nein! Regulus ich bin sein Pate, wenn ich sterbe, und ich schwöre bei Merlin das werde ich, dann vertraue ich dir Harry an!" Bei diesen Worten hatte Sirius Regulus am Arm gefasst und eine goldener Faden hatte kurz die beiden Arme umwoben.

„Was war das Sirius? Was hast du getan?" Doch als er zu Sirius blickte waren dessen Augen schon für Immer geschlossen.

Regulus stand auf und wollte dissapperieren bevor noch mehr Verstärkung eintraf, doch eine magische Macht verhinderte, dass er das Haus verlässt. Es war als würde er gegen eine Wand laufen und konnte das Haus nicht verlassen. Skeptisch blickte er auf das Bündel. Er ergriff es und blickte dem Jungen ins verweinte Gesicht. Er ging zur Tür und konnte diese nun passieren. Er schritt weiter und dissapperierte, sobald er das Gartentor hinter sich gelassen hatte.


	2. Exil

**AN:** Alle bekannten Personen und Zitate gehören der großartigen JKR. Ich will kein Geld, ich schreib mir das nur von der Seele und hoff es gefällt dem ein oder anderen!

Exil

Fast zehn Jahre später hatte sich so gut wie alles im Leben von Regulus Black verändert.

Noch in der Nacht in der sein Meister verschwand, hatte sich ein Großteil seiner ach so treuen Gefährten von ihm abgewandt und versucht Azkaban mit heuchlerischen Lügen zu entkommen. Und um ehrlich zu sein hätte Regulus es ihnen vermutlich gleich getan wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, was er eben wusste. Der Dunkle Lord war nicht tot! Er war geschwächt und er war nirgends aufzufinden aber Regulus wartete auf die Rückkehr seines Meisters und sobald dieser zurück kehren würde wäre Regulus an seiner Seite und bereit ihm zu dienen. Und so lange er wartete, hatte er den Jungen der das Verschwinden seines Herrn verschuldet hatte in seiner Obhut, denn irgendwie hatte es sein verräterischer Bruder geschafft ihm einen Schwur aufzubürden der es ihm unmöglich machte den jungen Potter los zu werden. Teil dieses Schwurs war es wohl auch, dass er keinen der verblieben Getreuen des Lords zu Hilfe ziehen konnte. Es war als könne er dem Jungen nicht schaden und ihn nicht preisgeben.

Regulus hatte nicht lange gebraucht um das heraus zu finden, denn noch in der selben Nacht versuchte er Harry auszusetzen, doch konnte er ihn nicht zurück lassen. Darauf versuchte ihr den unglückseligen Jungen zu töten doch es war ihm nicht möglich auf den Jungen einen Zauber zu wirken.

In seiner Verzweiflung suchte er Bellatrix und ihren Mann Rudolphus auf, doch es war ihm nicht möglich mit dem Jungen die schwelle zu übertreten. Gebunden an das Schicksal des Jungen verließ Regulus England und verbrachte die Jahre auf dem Europäischen Festland.

Die Treue seinem Lord gegenüber schwankte stark als auch Jahre später keinerlei Anzeichen für dessen Rückkehr zu sehen waren und so gewöhnte sich Regulus an den kleinen Harry. Unfähig ihn los zu werden, versuchte Regulus die Anwesenheit des Jungen so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Mit vier begann er Harry einfache Runenzauber und Tränke beizubringen. Mit sechs besorgten sie ihm seinen Zauberstab, anders als auf den Britischen Inseln war auf dem Kontinent eine Überwachung minderjähriger Zauberer nicht vorgesehen und da niemand im geringsten über die Existenz des Potterspross wusste war es unwahrscheinlich das man ihn suchen würde.

Mit acht schließlich hatte der Junge einen voll ausgefüllten Stundenplan und neben Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Runen und Tränke stand auch Fliegen und Animagie auf dem Plan, und Regulus wurde sich nur zu gut bewusst, warum er vor so vielen Jahren für den Lord als Lehrer nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre.

Das Talent des jungen war unweigerlich beeindruckend.

„Konzentriere dich Harry!" sagte Regulus ermahnend.

„Ja Onkel! Ich versuche es" murmelte Harry ungeduldig.

„Du musst die Form vor deinen Augen sehen, deine Magie bündeln und dann in deinen gesamten Körper leiten" sagte er und urplötzlich stand ein gewaltiger Bär vor Harry.

Harry blieb ruhig sitzen und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte seine gesamte Magie zu fokussieren und öffnete dann gespannt seine Augen. Sein Onkel und Mentor saß wieder als Mann vor ihm und in der Verspiegelten Wand sah Harry - nichts. Seine Haare waren mit etwas Fantasie Rot angelaufen aber viel mehr war nicht passiert.

„Nun wir sollten es nicht über reizen." sagte Regulus. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass die Verwandlung in ein Tier wenn überhaupt U.T.Z. Niveau an allen Europäischen Zauberschulen war und selbst dann schafften es lediglich die mit einem natürlichen Talent dafür. Also war Regulus durchaus zufrieden mit der Leistung seines zehnjährigen Schülers, auch wenn er ihm das so direkt nicht sagte.

„Mach dich bereit! Heute nachmittag gehen wir fliegen!"

„Ja!" sagte Harry nur noch ein wenig geknickt, denn der Gedanke an das Fliegen ließ ihn immer freudig erstrahlen. Wenn es eins gab wo er seinen Onkel schon jetzt schlug, war es das Fliegen!

Mit seinem Rennbesen beladen begab sich Harry wenige Minuten später auf den Rasen des angrenzenden Gartens mit dem Spielfeld. Regulus brachte ihm, neben dem nutzlosen spielen mit dem Ball, auch das anvisieren und verzaubern von beweglichen Zielen vom Besen aus bei.

Harry war ein Naturtalent. Für ihn lief das Fliegen wie von alleine, als hätte er zu seinem Besen eine direkte Verbindung und so musste er sich lediglich auf das Zielen und Zaubern konzentrieren.

Nach einem kurzen Flug hatte er alle Ziele ausgeschalten und Regulus schickte neue.

„Harry! Diese werden dich Angreifen" reif Regulus als er die verzauberten Klatscher entließ. Surrend rasten die Klatscher auf Harry zu und jagten ihn über das Feld.

Regulus hatte es nicht bei den üblichen zwei Klatschern vom Quidditch belassen sondern hatte gleich sechs Stück auf Harry losgelassen. Harry flog eine schnelle, große Schleife und visierte den letzten der Klatscher die in einer Kolonne hinter ihm her flogen an und sprengte diesen mit einem stummen Bombarda. Er flog ein engen Slalom um die Torpfosten und dann in Richtung Spielfeldmitte. Mit einem salto-ähnlichen Manöver drehte sich Harry um und schockte einen der Klatscher der noch durch die Torstangen flog. Unfähig zu lenken krachte diese gegen die Stange und zerbarst in mehrere Brocken.

Harry raste nun den Klatschern entgegen und lenkte mit seinem Stab zwei Klatscher ineinander und diese gingen sofort zu Bruch. Den fünften fror Harry in der Luft ein und flog elegant um ihn herum. Triumphierend hielt er den arm nach oben.

„ Fünf Stück Onkel? Da hasst du mir schonmal mehr zu gemutet!" Zu späht realisierte er das surren hinter ihm und wurde hart am Kopf getroffen. Bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor kippte er vorn über und landete auf dem Rasen.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah den Schatten am Fenster stehen. „ Es tut mir Leid, Onkel!"

„Nun Harry, ich denke mir das ist eine Lektion die du so schnell nichtmehr vergessen wirst. Was hast du daraus gelernt?" sagte Regulus leise.

„Mich nie zu früh zu freuen und immer wachsam sein"

„Und? Was hast du noch gelernt" fragte Regulus weiter nach.

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall?... Buchstäblich" schmunzelte Harry schon wieder.

„Nun ja, aber du hast auch gesehen nur weil der lezte Angreifer nicht bei den anderen war, ging doch von ihm die größte Gefahr aus! - Der Feind den wir nicht als solchen sehen ist der, der uns am meisten Schadet" erklärte Regulus weise.

„Ja Onkel!"

„Wir sehen uns Morgen früh! Ich möchte eine Stunde über die erwürdigen Zauberfamilien halten. Schlaf, die Tränke tun den Rest."

Harrys Kopf brummt noch ein wenig, als er sich am Morgen in die Bibliothek begab. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen bereits die Familien Stammbücher und er seufzte leise. Er begann mit seiner Recherche und laß alles über die Europäischen und auch die Zauberer Familien der Britischen Inseln.

„Nun Harry wie kommst du voran?" unterbrach ihn Regulus

„Es geht! Wozu muss ich das wissen?" wollte Harry etwas entnervt wissen.

„Du hast einen Großen Namen Harry und bist mit noch größeren Namen verbunden. Dein Geschlecht geht zurück auf die größten Zauberer Englands und noch heute kommt mit deinem Namen große Verantwortung"

„Ja aber wozu muss ICH das alles wissen? - ich mein wir leben hier weit weg von alle dem Ich kann mich nichtmal mehr an England erinnern"

Regulus erwiderte:„Harry egal wohin du gehst mit deinem Blut, deinem Namen kommt große Verantwortung! Also welche großen Familien gibt es in England?"

„ Die Blacks..."

„Ja! Wappen? Motto?"

„Das Wappen ist ein Schild, drei Krähen auf weißem Grund und ein erhobener Zauberstab darüber auf Rotem Grund. Das Motto ist ,Immer Rein!'"

„Gut weitere Familien?" meinte Regulus.

„Malfoy Ein M auf grün-schwarzem Wappenschild, gestützt von zwei Drachen. Motto ,Reinheit wird immer Siegen'" betete Harry sein Wissen herunter.

„Onkel was haben die ganzen Familien mit ihrer Reinheit?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Muggelblut schwächt die Zauberer. Seit Jahrhunderten versuchen die Zauberer ihr Blut frei von Schlammblütern und Muggeln zu halten. Zu Zeiten Merlins und den Gründern von Hogwarts war der magische Kern der Zauberer noch viel stärker! Doch jahrhundertelange Verunreinigungen und Reglementierungen durch das Ministerium haben uns alle geschwächt. Nur die reinsten der Familien sind noch im Stande Großes zu bewegen.

Weitere Familien?"

„Die Lestranges, Goldene Lettern auf Schwarzem Grund, Rein und Loyal... und die Potters, ein Dreieck auf goldenem Grund gekrönt mit einem Hirsch... Onkel wie kamen meine Eltern um... ich meine wie hat er sie gefunden..?" fragte Harry plötzlich.

„Deine Eltern haben ihr vertrauen in die Falschen gesteckt! Albus Dumbledore konnte sie nicht beschützen und der einzige der ihrem Tod im Wege stand war Peter Pettigrew ein Schulfreund deines Vaters und leider ein Spion. Er hatte deine Eltern verraten und als mein Bruder kam hat er diesen bekämpft. Ich sah meinen Bruder sterben und versprach ihm mich um dich zu kümmern." erklärte Regulus verhalten.

„Wo ist Pettigrew und Dumbledore?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun Pettigrew ist abgehauen in der Nacht als deine Eltern getötet wurden. Er fürchtete wohl die Konsequenzen die sein Verrat nach sich ziehen wollte. Und Dumbledore konnte die Hauptschuld am Tod deiner Eltern nie nachgewiesen werden. Er ist immer noch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht sind seine Spione noch immer auf der suche nach dir!" berichtete der Erwachsene.

„ Aber was will er von mir? Ich mein als wir das erste Mal angegriffen wurden, war ich noch ein Baby."

„Harry in unserer Welt gibt es tief gehende Verstrickungen, die die klügsten unter uns nicht ganz verstehen. Daher ist es auch so wichtig das du die Familien und ihre Verwebungen kennst."

„Bin ich in Gefahr, wenn du sagst das Dumbledore nach mir sucht?"

„Er würde nie wagen einen Mord an dir zu beauftragen, er versucht alles um in der Öffentlichkeit als Verfechter des Lichts zu erscheinen und als solcher kann er dich, den Jungen der Überlebte nicht ermorden lassen"

„Dann will ich nach Hogwarts!"

„Harry wir haben uns Jahrelang aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück gehalten, das wäre umsonst wenn du jetzt die Schule besuchst. Ich kann dir alles beibringen was du für später brauchst. Und eines Tages wird sich unser Lord erneut zeigen und wir beide werden an seiner Seite stehen und die Schwäche unserer Gesellschaft abstellen."

„Aber du hast gesagt er wird mir nichts antun. Ich muss ihn kennen lernen, den Mann der an dem Tod meiner Eltern die Schuld trägt."

„Du unterschätzt Dumbledore Harry. Du wirst ihn nicht einfach kennen lernen. Er wird versuchen dich zu manipulieren und dich zu benutzen."

„Für was hast du mich in die Okklumentik eingewiesen lieber Onkel"

„Es scheint du hast dir das alles Gut überlegt." sagte Regulus und zog einen Umschlag aus dem Umhang. Harry erkannte das Wappen sofort und griff danach.

„Überleg es dir gut Harry. Wenn du einmal in der Öffentlichkeit stehst wird es kein zurück geben.."

„Ich weiß" sagte Harry. Er nahm den Brief und öffnete ihn.

_Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden des Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberei)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

„Wie lang hast du den Brief schon?"fragte Harry.

„Er kam letzte Woche mit Opal" Der Uhu war stets für ihre Postzuständig und fand sie wo immer sie auch waren, nicht das sie in den letzten Jahren noch so häufig umgezogen waren, nachdem sie hier in den Bergen ein sicheren Zufluchtsort geschaffen hatten, aber Opal ließ sich auch nie verfolgen oder gar abfangen. Außerdem hatte er wohl einen siebten Sinn den wann immer die beiden Post erhielten war er beim Absender um diese in empfang zu nehmen.

„Und du hättest es mir nicht sagen wollen?" fragte Harry etwas geknirscht.

„Nun ich dachte es wäre unwichtig, ich wusste nicht das du hin gehen willst."

„Natürlich will ich, du kannst mich nicht ewig verstecken. Ich will der Welt entgegen treten und wissen gegen was wir zu kämpfen haben."

„Du musst mir versprechen Vorsichtig zu sein, nicht alle da draußen die dir ihre Freundschaft anbieten verdienen sie!"

Harry grummelte, zu gut kannte er die abwesende Haltung seines Ziehvater gegenüber anderen und doch war er gespannt auf die neue Welt außerhalb des behüteten Heims, das ihm Regulus geschaffen hatte. „Na klar!"

„Gut dann pack deine Sachen, wir reisen nach England"

„Wann?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Wenn du schnell genug packst, morgen!" sagte Regulus und konnte ein Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen.

**AN:** Ich weiß sonderlich viel ist noch nicht passiert, aber ich würde mich trotzdem über Reviews freuen ob euch mein Werk bis jetzt zusagt, und es Leute gibt die meine Geschichte lesen wollen.

Ich werde versuchen mich einwenig am Geschehen in den Büchern entlang zu hangeln bis sich meine Geschichte von selbst entwickelt.

Wer Angst bekommt, das Harry ein über Zauberer wird und alles besser kann, den kann ich entwarnen. Zwar hat der jahrelange Unterricht ihm geholfen sich frühzeitig zu entwickeln doch wird er kein Übermäßiges magisches Potential haben.


	3. Gringotts

AN: Wie immer gehört alles JKR und ich schreibe nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

Gringotts

Der Sommertag hatte die gesamte Stadt aufgewärmt und hier am Platz staute sich die Hitze zwischen den alten Stadthäusern. Zwar standen schon die Sterne am Himmel, doch von Abkühlung war nichts zu merken, und so saßen die Bewohner der alt ehrwürdigen Häuser mit weit aufgestoßenen Fenstern in ihren Wohnzimmern und betrachteten die Nachrichten, von Hitzewellen und Nichtigkeiten mit denen die Sender versuchten das Sommerloch der Politik möglichst unauffällig zu übergehen. Keinem der ansässigen Personen war bewusst das sich in ihrer unmittelbaren nähe gleich etwas ereignen sollte, das in einer Parallelwelt noch Jahre später Wellen schlagen würde, denn keiner der Bewohner am Grimmauld Place wusste überhaupt von jener Parallelwelt.

Harry und Regulus tauchten aus dem nichts auf mit einer rostigen Teekanne in der Hand. Man sah Harry die Übelkeit deutlich an. Wäre der Junge nicht gewohnt gewesen so zu reisen hätte er sich wohl auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen übergeben. Doch die Jahre die er mit seinem Ziehvater auf der Flucht verbracht hatte, hatten ihn nur all zu oft in den Genuss eines Portschlüssels geführt.

„Harry, gestatte mir dir mein Elternhaus zu zeigen, das führnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks, Grimmauldplace Nr 12." Mit diesen Worten begann die Straße zu beben und an der Stelle wo Nr 12 sein müsste schoben sich die zwei angrenzenden Häuser langsam auseinander. Harry wunderte sich, dass die Muggel in den Häusern nichts mitbekamen aber wie Regulus oft sagte ,Muggel wollen gar nichts mitbekommen'. Und so warteten die beiden bis sich zum Abschluss eine Steinerne Treppe vom Portal hin zur Straße aus der Mauer geschoben hatte. Regulus ging steten Schrittes auf die Tür zu und wartete bis Harry ihm folgte. „Willkommen!" sagte Regulus und stieß die Tür auf.

Harry trat ein und war durchaus geschockt. Zentimeter hoch lag der Staub in den Ecken und auf den Möbeln. Im Licht der von draußen scheinenden Laternen flirte der durch seine Schritte aufgewirbelte Staub und die Einrichtung war- anders. Im Eingang stand ein massiver Trollfuß, den man wohl als Schirmständer benutzte und gegenüber des Portals hing ein Gemälde einer schlafenden, in die Jahre gekommenen Frau.

„Ahh meine werte Mutter" sprach Regulus.

Bei diesen Worten schlug das Bildnis Mrs Blacks die Augen auf: „ Regulus mein guter Junge, lange warst du nichtmehr hier!" Ihre Augen glitten zu Harry „JAMES POTTER, du wagst es hier her zu kommen?! Willst du mir auch den anderen Sohn nehmen! RAUS aus meinem Haus... Verschwinde du Blutsverräter du..."

„Aber Herrin.." sagte eine gebeugte Kreatur, die aus den oberen Stockwerken kam „ Kreacher wird sich kümmern, Herrin" murmelte er ölig als er den Vorhang vor dem Gemälde schloss und so ihr Fluchen unterbrach.

„Kreacher, du lebst?! Gut ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen."

„Herr Regulus" quiekte Kreacher „Lange habe ich sie nichtmehr gesehen... verschwindet für Jahre und kommt zurück mit Blutsverräter... macht seiner Mutter großen Kummer" diesen letzten Teil krummelte das Wesen nur noch leise in sich hinein.

„Sei still Kreacher, das ist nicht James, es ist Harry und er ist wie ein Sohn und somit ein teil der Familie Black verstanden!?" befahl Regulus „ Harry lass uns in die Küche gehen."

Sie traten in den Raum zu ihrer linken und setzten sich zusammen an die überaus große Tafel. Harry war etwas niedergeschlagen von dem eigenartigen Empfang den er im Haus seines Ziehvaters erlebte, erdachte wenigstens hier noch einen Heimathafen in England zu finden. Was hatte sein Vater getan um den Zorn dieser Familie auf sich zu ziehen.

„Onkel..? Was meinte deine Mutter" fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Harry meine Mutter war nie eine liebevolle Frau und man könnte meinen sie hätte ihre Söhne nie wirklich geliebt, doch als sich Sirius für James und damit für Dumbledore entschied, traf sie das sehr hart. Sie hatte ihren ältesten Sohn verloren und wie du weißt ist er nie mehr zu ihr zurück gekehrt. Als sie dich gesehen hat muss das ihren Schmerz erneut hervorgebracht haben. James, er war kein schlechter Mann. Er hatte sich nur für einen schlechten Mann entschieden als er Dumbledore sein Vertrauen schenkte und Sirius war James zu loyal ergeben als das er dessen Entscheidung in Frage gestellt hätte"

„Aber wenn dein Bruder meinen Vater überzeugt hätte, dann wären beide jetzt noch am leben."

„Harry ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und jetzt sage ich es dir noch einmal, Dumbledore ist ein gefährlicher Mann, er hat Fähigkeiten die ihn zu einem der größten Zauberer aller Zeiten machen und er weiß diese einzusetzen. Nicht umsonst wandelt und wirkt er in der ersten Reihe der Gesellschaft und zieht auch im Hintergrund seine Fäden um die einfältigen und Treuherzigen zu lenken und zu steuern."

„Aber Sirius und mein Vater... sie waren die klügsten..."

„Nun auch die klügsten sind empfänglich für die Falschen Wahrheiten, wenn sie nur richtig eingepflanzt werden. Einen Gedanken kannst du Bekämpfen aber ein Gefühl? Dumbledore manipuliert die Menschen mit den Gefühlen, die sie am Verwundbarsten machen! Jetzt ab ins Bett wir haben morgen viel zu erledigen, schließlich sind die zwei Erben zweier großen Zaubererfamilien aus dem Exil zurück gekehrt" zwinkerte Regulus Harry zu.

Schweren Herzens ging Harry die Treppe hinter Regulus hinauf. Dieser führte ihn in Sirius altes Zimmer und nach einigen geübten Zaubern war das Zimmer annehmbar und bereit für die Nacht.

Harry legte sich aufs Bett und blickte auf den Nachttisch. Er blickte auf ein altes Foto. Es zeigte 4 Jungs. Den einen erkannte er sofort als seinen Vater und der Junge zu seiner rechten musste Sirius sein, die Ähnlichkeit mit Regulus war nicht zu leugnen. Ein dritten erkannte Harry nicht aber den vierten. Ein plumper Junge mit Glubschaugen und schlechten Zähnen, das war Pettigrew wie Harry ihn aus alten Zeitungen kannte, in denen nach ihm wegen des Mordes an Sirius fahndet wurde. Harry presste seine Daumen auf das Glas bis es unter dem Druck plötzlich brach. Er schwor sich ihn zu finden, und Dumbledores Spion ein für alle Mal zu erledigen.

Harry schlief schlecht und drehte sich von links nach rechts, jedes Mal wenn er wieder aufgewacht war. Er träumte von grünem Licht und dann Schemen die über ihm standen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern und glaubte das Gesicht Pettigrews über sich zu sehen und dann wir der Mann, den er als Sirius erkennen glaubte an der Wand zusammen sackte. Er blickte von unten in Regulus Gesicht als dieser seinen Stab hob...

Klopfen

„Harry aufstehen, wir haben viel zu erledigen!"

Harry rieb sich die Augen und versuchte sich die letzten Bilder zurück zu rufen doch sie waren nichtmehr greifbar für ihn. Also entschloss er sich zum Frühstück zu gehen. Er setzte sich Regulus gegenüber und ein deutlich besser gelaunter Kreacher bediente die beiden „Master Regulus Master Potter kann ich ihnen etwas besonderes bringen" sagte er als er vor Harry ein Glas Orangensaft ab stellte „Nein danke... Kreacher" sagte Harry zögernd. „ Warum ist der Heute so gut gelaunt" fragte Harry als sich der Hauself vom Tisch entfernte und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Saft als Regulus Antwortete „ Nun ich habe ihm versprochen wenn er weiter seine Dienste erfüllt, werde ich seinen Kopf im Treppenhaus aufstellen" Harry konnte gerade noch so seinen Kopf senken, sonst hätte er seinem Onkel den gesamten Saft ins Gesicht geprustet. „Eine Tradition in unserem Haus" erwiderte Regulus auf Harrys fragenden Blick.

Harry zwang noch zwei Buttertoast hinunter bevor er sich fertig machte um mit seinem Ziehvater aufzubrechen.

„Auf drei eins - zwei - drei" Beide griffen zu dem bereitgelegten Putzlumpen und schlagartig spürte Harry das ihm nur all zu gut bekannte Ziehen an seinem Nabel.

Noch bevor er sich der Sache ganz bewusst wurde und die Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg landeten die beiden in einem schäbigen Hinterhof. Regulus zog seinen Stab und klopfte ein Muster auf verschiedene Steine in der Backstein wand und als er fertig war begannen diese sich zu verschieben und formten einen Torbogen, durch den beide Aufrecht durch gehen konnten.

„Willkommen, Harry, in der Winkelgasse"

Harry blickte durch die gut besuchte Gasse und sah die merkwürdigsten Läden und Geschäfte. Zwar konnten ihn die Produkte nicht wirklich begeistern, so wahren Echsenschwänze und Molchaugen doch beliebte zutaten in seinen tränken, doch für Regulus und ihn kamen solche dinge stets mit Opal frei Haus, aber das geschäftige treiben in der Gasse und um die Läden war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für den jungen Potter. „Wohin gehen wir als erstes, Onkel?" fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Nun als erstes würde ich gerne unsere Verließe bei Gringotts reaktivieren, schließlich werden das heute nicht die einzigen ausgaben bleiben." sagte Regulus.

Harry stöhnte. Sein erster Tag in der Zauberergesellschaft und er würde die hälfte davon in einer öden Bank verbringen.

„Nun komm schon, ich verspreche wir beeilen uns auch" meinte Regulus versöhnlich.

Harry wusste das ein Protest seinerseits sinnlos war und so beschränkte er diesen auf ein Minimum, was sich in leisem Grummeln äußerte. Sie erklommen zusammen die Stufen des weißen Marmorpalastes am ende der Straße und traten in die kühle Eingangshalle.

„Was hast du über Kobolde gelernt Harry?" flüsterte Regulus leise.

„Gierige, gerissene Wesen, von annähernd menschlicher Intelligenz. Sie haben ein völlig anderes Verständnis von Besitz, weshalb Zauberer vermögen auch stets den Familien und nicht einzelnen Personen zu geschrieben ist. Trotz allem aber ist Gringotts der sicherste Ort sein Vermögen zu verwahren."

„Gut Harry - merke dir das, und komme nie auf den Gedanken hier einzubrechen..." sagte er noch als er auch schon auf einen Schalter zutraten.

„Die noblen Herren Black und Potter wünschen ihre Verließe zu reaktivieren und begehren Einlass in diese" sagte Regulus in geschwollenem Ton.

„Ist das so?" zischte der Kobold ohne aufzusehen „ Da gibt es nur ein Problem, Herr Black gilt als vermisst und Herr Potter als tot"

„Nun wenn das so ist sollten sie diese Angaben überdenken" sagte Regulus überheblich.

„Können sie sich ausweisen" murmelte der Kobold , noch immer ohne aufzusehen.

„Gewiss" sagte Regulus und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab über seine Handfläche, die sofort blutete. Er legte die Hand auf eine Milchige Kugel am Schalter des Kobolds. Sofort wurde sein Blut von dieser absorbiert und wirbelte im inneren. Nach kurzer Zeit formte das Blut dünne filigrane Lettern die die Worte formten ,Regulus Arcturus Black - Rechtmäßiger Erbe Orin Blacks - Letztes Mitglied des Hauses Black'

„Lord Black" sagte der Kobold nun aufmerksam „ Verzeiht meine Unwissenheit aber es ist Jahre her das jemand nach diesem Verließ fragte und der junge Master Potter, eine ehre sie Begrüßen zu dürfen, können sie sich ausweißen?" Harry wollte gerade seinen Stab aus dem Holster ziehen als Regulus seinen Arm griff. „Selbstverständlich" sagte er und legte dem Kobold einen Silbernen Schlüssel auf das Pult. „Vortrefflich" sagte der Kobold und läutete an einer Glocke. Ein zweiter Kobold erschien „ Bornhuk würdest du Lord Black und den noblen Herren Potter bitte zu ihren Verließen führen!" wies der Kobold am Pult an und Bornhuk ging den beiden Kunden voraus.

Harry nahm in der Lore platzt, zu der sie von dem Kobold durch die Halle hindurch geführt worden waren. Er hatte genug gelesen um sich auf diese Minuten zu freuen, und war sich sicher das sein Magen vom Fliegen und vom Reisen mit dem Portschlüssel härteres gewohnt war. Regulus dagegen kannte die Fahrt zu den Verließen nur zu genüge und ganz besonders war ihm die lange fahrt ins Familien verließ im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Bornhuk stoppe den Wagen vor Harrys verließ und streckte die Hand nach dem Schlüssel aus, den Regulus dem Kobold übergab. Dieser öffnete das Verließ und zu sehen war ein Berg von Galleonen Sickeln und Knuts türmte sich im inneren. Außerdem Zahlreiche andere Gegenständen. Harry entnahm eine wohl überlegte und nicht zu knapp bemessene Menge an Galleonen und dennoch schien der Haufen nicht im geringsten zu schrumpfen. Bornhuk verriegelte das Verließ und übergab Harry den Schlüssel und alle stiegen erneut in die Lore.

Nach einer für Regulus endlosen und Harry viel zu kurzen fahrt kamen sie bei den Hochsicherheitsverließen an. Regulus ritzte erneut seine Hand ein und Bornhuk strich mit seinem langen Finger über die blutbenetzte Stelle an der Tür. Ein tiefes Klicken sagte den Anwesenden, dass sich die Tür entriegelte.

Wer Harrys Verließ für gut gefüllt hielt wurde hier eines besseren belehrt. Allein die Größe ließ Harrys Kiefer offen stehen und so betraten beide das mehr als Mannshohe Verließ.

Regulus griff nach zwei Mokehautbeuteln***)** und reichte einen an Harry, der Sofort auf eine winzige Größe zusammen schrumpfte. „Extrem selten, mit direkter Verbindung ins Verließ. Alles was du hinein tust landet hier im verließ und nur ein Black kann es wider entnehmen..." „Aber dann ist er für mich Nutzlos" „Bis jetzt..." schmunzelte Regulus. „Bornhuk, bringen sie uns bitte nach oben."

Oben angekommen gingen die Beiden zurück an den Schalter, an dem sie schon um Zugang zu ihrem Vermögen gebeten hatten.

„Ah die Herren Black und Potter, gibt es noch etwas, was ich für sie erledigen kann?"

„In der Tat, wir hätten noch einige Formalitäten zu klären, ich denke ein Separee wäre angebracht." sagte Regulus geschäftlich.

Der Kobold machte große Augen sprang dann aber von seinem Stuhl auf und winkte den Beiden zu ihm zu folgen „ Kommen sie, kommen sie"

Sie folgten ihm in einen prachtvolles Besprechungszimmer. In der Mitte stand ein schwerer Eichentisch mit Platz für mindestens ein dutzend Teilnehmer. „Setzen sie sich, ein Kobold der Rechtsabteilung wird sofort kommen." Harry und Regulus nahmen an der Längsseite in der Mitte des Tisches platz und warteten. „Onkel was hast du vor?" fragte Harry etwas verunsichert.

„Als wir zwei England verlassen haben, konnte ich mich nicht um den nötigen Papierkram kümmern. Bevor aber morgen spätestens jeder über dein Auftauchen bescheid weiß, möchte ich doch einige Sachen geklärt wissen."

„In der Tat es gibt einiges zu klären" sagte ein Kobold in einem fein gearbeitetem Anzug. „Gestatten sie Rognack, Leiter der Rechtsabteilung und Testamentvollstreckung von Gringotts. Es kommt nicht oft vor das ein lange verschollener nobler Lord wieder auftaucht und heute gleich zwei."

„Gewiss gewiss!" sagte Regulus „Doch ich bin mir sicher mich in ihrem Institut in geschickte Hände zu begeben, als erstes möchte ich das sie eine Offizielle Stellungnahme zu unserem erscheinen an das Ministerium und den Propheten leiten."

Der Kobold machte sich kurze Notizen auf einem Pergament

„Außerdem möchte ich das Ausgaben über das Verließ meines jungen Begleiters durch die Zinserträge meines bescheidenen Verlieses ausgeglichen werden."

Rognack blickte skeptisch auf, notierte aber was ihm Lord Black auftrug.

„Als Letztes möchte ich die Vormundschaft für Lord Potter geklärt wissen. Vor etwas weniger als zehn Jahren wurde diese mir von seinem Paten, im fallen dessen Todes magisch übertragen. Ich bin mir sicher sie besitzen die nötigen Gerätschaften um das zu überprüfen."

„Da haben sie Recht" sagte der Kobold, notierte kurz weiter und ging dann auf einen großen Schrank in der Ecke des Raumes zu. Er ergriff eine Waage mit fingerhutgroßen Waagschalen und verschiedenen Edelsteinen in der Mitte eingelassen.

„Wir werden etwas Blut von den beiden Herren benötigen" sagte der Kobold und stellte die Waage zwischen sich und den beiden Kunden auf.

Viel dezenter als noch vorher am Schalter legte Regulus sein Stab nun auf seinen Finger und es bildete sich ein kleiner Blutstropfen, den er in die linke Waagschale tropfte. Er ergriff Harrys Hand und führte den selben Zauber aus. Harry verkniff sich ein aufstöhnen über den kurzen Stich in seinem Finger und tropfte diesen in die rechte Waagschale. Rognack berührte den Smaragd in der Mitte des Geräts mit seinem Finger und es begann zu arbeiten Weißer rauch bildete sich über dem Gerät und langsam aber sicher formte sich eine Rolle Pergament.

Der Kobold griff danach und brach das Siegel, welches die Rolle verschloss.

Er laß über das Pergament „ Hoch interessant..."

„Gibt es Probleme?" wollte Regulus wissen. Da er nicht wusste was sein Bruder in jener nacht für einen Zauber gewirkt hatte, hatte er etwas gepokert, diesen Schritt zu gehen aber nur selten ließ ihn sein Instinkt im stich und so war Regulus das Risiko bewusst eingegangen.

„Nun sie sind in der Tat der Vormund des Jungen, Sie haben die Vormundschaft von ihrem Bruder erhalten, am Abend des 31.10.1981 doch bezeugt wurde dieser Vertrag bereits im Frühjahr 1979 von keinem anderen als Lord Voldemort persönlich"

Harry saß verwundert auf seinem Stuhl. Er wusste alles was ihm sein Onkel gesagt hatte. Das seine Eltern der falschen Seite angehörten und von Dumbledore in den Todgeschickt worden. Das der Lord seine Mutter retten wollte und dabei verschwand. Er begriff die zusammenhänge die ihm der Kobold aufzeigte nicht aber war sich sicher sein Ziehvater würde ihm das alles noch erklären.

„Das, werter Rognack, ist wirklich interessant!" grübelte Regulus." Ich vertraue darauf das diese Umstände nicht den Weg in ihre Stellungnahme finden"

„Aber natürlich Lord Black" sagte der Kobold. Zu lang hatte er mit den Zauberern zusammen gearbeitet als das er die Bedeutung dieser Ereignisse unterschätzen würde. Aber Zauberer waren Zauberer die „Dunkle" oder „Helle Seite" spielte für die Kobolde keine Rolle. Ihre Verschwiegenheit galt dem jeweiligen Kunden, der eben für diese Dienste bezahlt.

„Lord Potter, nachdem dies geklärt ist sind sie offiziell Mitglied der Familie Black. Die Tradition verlangt das sie zumindest den Beinamen eines Sternes tragen. Ich nehme an ihr Vormund hat sie bereits informiert?"

„Ähm... nein" sagte Harry etwas beschämt.

„Ich dachte dabei an Pollux, Harry. Er ist äußerst trefflich wie du sicher einmal feststellen wirst" lächelte ihm Regulus entgegen.

„Pollux, der hellste Stern im Bild des Zwillings. Ich bin aber Löwe" sagte Harry

„Nun ,Regulus' ist aber schon vergeben" zwinkerte ihm sein Vormund zu. „Glaube mir Pollux passt hervorragend"

„Gut dann Pollux" sagte Harry.

„Dann Willkommen zurück in unserer Mitte Lord Black und Lord Harry James Pollux Potter-Black" sagte der Kobold freudig.

„Ich glaub ich bleib bei Harry, einfach Harry" stöhnte der junge auf.

***)** In der deutschen Übersetzung wird von Eselsfell gesprochen, Ich berufe mich aber auf Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind und bleibe beim Englischen Original Tier, dem Moke, eine Echse, die bei Annäherung von Fremden schrumpfen kann

AN: Wuhu nach 24h hatte ich schon über 100 views. Ich hoffe Ich gehe recht in der Annahme das ich also nicht alles Falsch mache. Wenn der ein oder andere Vorschläge und Ideen hat, baue ich diese auch gern ein. Aber auch über ehrliche Kritik freu ich mich also lasst mir einfach ein paar Reviews da, sodass ich mein Schreiben verbessern kann und so noch mehr Leuten Freude bereite ;)

Bis zum nächsten Mal

seb1


	4. Winkelgasse

**An**: Alle aus dem HP Universum stammenden Personen gehören JKR. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene hier kein Geld.

**Winkelgasse**

Die Sommersonne stand mittlerweile schon hoch am Mittagshimmel, als die beiden Gringotts verließen. Als sie das Tor verließen mussten sie einem Bärtigen Berg von einem Mann aus dem Weg springen, da dieser Gedankenverloren in seinen riesigen Manteltaschen kramte „ 'Zeiung" brummelte dieser und Harry blickte ihm verwundert nach. Harry war dennoch beflügelt, zum einen von den Eindrücken die ihm das muntere Treiben in der Winkelgasse bescherten und zum anderen von dem Gefühl sich mit dem Geld in seiner Tasche alles kaufen zu können was er wollte. Selbstverständlich hatte es Regulus Harry an nichts mangeln lassen, aber dennoch waren sie nie zusammen Einkaufen gewesen. Zu groß war die Chance das jemand den berühmten Jungen erkannte und Freund oder feind informierte. Doch jetzt, nach dem sie wissentlich in die Öffentlichkeit zurückgekehrt waren, wollte Harry seine neue Freiheit in vollen Zügen genießen.

Harry und sein Onkel Regulus gingen zu aller erst zu Fortescues Eissalon. Und bestellten beide „Super Sättigende Eiskrem", die neben dem fantastischen Geschmack auch ein Gefühl bescherte als hätte man ein ganzes Festmahl verdrückt und war auf die schnelle, an einem Tag mit lauter Erledigungen zu bewältigen genau das Richtige. Nach dem kurzen Imbiss machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, alles für Harrys erstes Schuljahr zu besorgen.

„Zeig mir noch einmal deine Liste, Harry" sprach ihn Regulus ihn an und riss ihn aus seinen Träumen, die er hatte, als er den neusten Rennbesen in einem Schaufenster sah.

„Hmm ... okay... Hier hab ich sie!" sagte er.

Harry zog das Pergament aus seiner Tasche und laß seinem Vormund vor:

Hogwarts-Schule Für Hexerei und Zauberei

**Uniform**

Im ersten Jahr benötigen die Schüler:

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber

Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungstücke der Schüler mit Namensettiketten versehen sein müssen.

**Lehrbücher**

Alle Schüler sollten jeweils ein Exemplar der folgenden Werke besitzen:

- Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1

- Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei

- Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie

Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger

Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze

Arsenius Bunsen: Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue

Newt Scamander: Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind

Quirim Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte, Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung

**Ferner werden benötigt:**

1 Zauberstab

1 Kessel (Zinn, Normgröße 2)

1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen

1 Teleskop

1 Waage aus Messing

Es ist den Schülern zudem freigestellt, eine Eule ODER eine Katze ODER eine Kröte mitzubringen.

DIE ELTERN SEIEN DARAN ERINNERT, DASS ERSTKLÄSSLER KEINEN EIGENEN BESEN BESITZEN DÜRFEN

„Hmm nun nicht sehr anspruchsvoll, Ich vertraue darauf das du dein Eigenstudium weiter selbständig durchführen wirst." sagte Regulus und beobachtet Harry aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Warum dürfen wir keinen Besen haben?" wollte Harry empört wissen.

„Weil es die Schulleitung für zu gefährlich hält wenn ein Haufen unerfahrener Zauberer auf Besen durch die Gegend fliegt. Dir muss klar sein Harry, die wenigsten Schüler werden bereits mit Zauberei viel zutun gehabt haben, nicht einmal die aus Zaubererfamilien. In Britannien geht man davon aus das man die Ausbildung erst mit 11 Jahren beginnen sollte. Blödsinn wenn du mich fragst, als Kind kann sich ein geforderter magischer Kern weiter entwickeln als wenn man erst mit 11 Jahren beginnt. Sei dir bewusst das du vor allem im ersten Jahr deinen Mitschülern überlegen sein wirst. Wenn du weiterhin an dir arbeitest wird das so bleiben, wenn du dich mit dem Schulwissen begnügst" dabei zeigte Regulus etwas verächtlich auf die Bücherliste, die Harry noch immer in seiner Hand hielt „ werden dich andere und fleißigere bald überholt haben!"

„Onkel was denkst du denn!" sagte Harry leicht empört „Ich werde immer an mir arbeiten, um mich eines Tages Dumbledore in den weg zu stellen und den Tod meiner Eltern rächen!"

„Psst... Harry, sag das hier nicht so laut. Dumbledore hat viele Spione und in der Gesellschaft gilt er noch immer als der Retter der Zaubererwelt."

Harry schwieg.

„Nun lass uns dir einen Zauberstab holen, das wäre denke ich ein guter Anfang!" sagte Regulus nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Aber ich habe einen Zauberstab."

„Du hast einen in England nicht registrierten, noch dazu selten und verpönten Stab Harry. Rosenholz wird auf den Inseln nur sehr selten verwendet, und nunja der Kern aus Nunduschweif gilt hier als böses Omen und wurde daher seit dem 15Jahrhundert nichtmehr verbaut." erklärte ihm Regulus.

„Aber werde ich dann überhaupt einen Stab finden, wenn ich mir so einen seltenen Stab als meinen ersten ausgesucht habe?"

„Ich bin sicher Mr. Olivander hat genau den Richtigen für dich und vergiss nicht, der Stab sucht sich den Zauberer aus nicht anders herum." sagte er als sie vor _Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v Chr._ zum stehen kamen.

Sie trat in den etwas staubigen laden ein, begleitet von dem läuten der Türglocke. Im inneren stand zentral ein storchbeiniger Stuhl und ein kleiner Verkaufstresen der Rest des Raumes war von oben bis unten voll mit Regalen und länglichen Schachteln, die in den Regalen gestapelt waren.

„Ah welch seltener Besuch" krächzte eine Stimme hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt ob sie mich je aufsuchen werden Mr. Potter... Gewiss aber finden sie nirgends einen besseren Stab als bei mir, dennoch war ich mir nicht sicher ob sie nicht doch einen anderen Hersteller wählen würden." Olivanders blick löste sich von Harry und traf Regulus „ Ah Lord Black, Eibe und Thestralschweif, elastisch und 13 1/3 Zoll, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere"

„Ganz richtig!"

„Eine eigensinnige Kombination, schwer zu beherrschen aber wie man sagte bereitet er ihnen gute Dienste!?"

„Selbstverständlich!"

„Ihre Mutter hatte Weidenholz probieren sie diesen" sagte Olivander schlagartig das Thema wechselnd „Schwingen sie ihn, nur zu, nur zu."

Harry hob den Stab und wurde ihm sofort entrissen.

„Nein! Falsch völlig falsch - Mahagoni, wie der werte Vater"

Harry schwang den Stab und einige Schachteln stoben aus den Regalen.

„Nicht so ganz... Ich frage mich... möglich .. möglich" nuschelte der Zauberstabmeister in sich hinein.

„Stechpalme... Phönixfeder elf Zoll probieren sie"

Harry schwang den Stab und der Tresen fing sofort Feuer

„Nicht gut... gar nicht gut... Nun es wäre auch seltsam gewesen, der Stab den ich ihnen geben wollte hatte einen Bruder..."

„Mr Olivander ich bitte sie doch sehr, einen passenden Stab zu finden, wir haben noch viel zu erledigen" sagte Regulus entschieden.

„Gewiss Lord Black! Wenn wir den Einfluss ihres Begleiters berücksichtigen würde ich sie bitten diesen einmal auszuprobieren. Eichenholz und Thestralschweif"

Silberne Funken stoben aus der Spitze des Stabes, „Ah wir sind auf dem Weg nehmen sie diesen, Ebenfalls Thestralschweif und Eiche aber schlanker gearbeitet, wesentlich flexibler"

Harry ergriff ihn und Spürte die Macht des Stabes, vergleichbar mit dem ihm bereits eigenen Stab. Das Eichenholz schmiegte sich warm in seine Hand ein und das filigran gearbeitete Handstück passte nahtlos in seinen griff. Harry hob den Stab und ein Funkenregen aus goldene Funken erstrahlte im Raum. Olivander schien zufrieden.

„Vortrefflich, einer meiner Besten. Der Thestral diese Stabes war ein Alphatier, gerissen aber gütig. Und das Eichenholz, geschaffen um zu Herrschen junger Mr. Potter"

„Wir danken ihnen Mr Olivander. Was schulden wir ihnen?"

„ Oh 31 Galleonen und 7 Sickel"

Regulus legte ihm ein Beutel auf den Tisch „Behalten sie den Rest und sehen sie es als Gegenleistung für ihre Verschwiegenheit!"

Harry und Regulus verließen den staubigen Laden und ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit durchströmte sie beide. Harry war stolz auf seinen Stab und Regulus war zufrieden mit seinem Einfluss auf Harry.

„Lass uns die anderen Sachen schnell besorgen, bevor wir deine Garderobe und dein Tier aussuchen" sagte Regulus und führte Harry zu Flourish und Blotts.

Im Laden ging Regulus direkt zum Tresen und sprach die Verkäufer an „Hogwarts erstes Schuljahr, kompletter Satz. Und wären sie so freundlich es an den Grimmauldplace 12 zu schicken?" Dabei legte er ein Beutel voller Galleonen auf den Tresen und lächelte der jungen Dame ins Gesicht. „Selbstverständlich! Spätestens Ende August werden die Bücher bei ihnen sein" sagte das Mädchen und lief etwas rot an.

„Vortrefflich Harry wir gehen weiter!" Beim hinaus gehen hörten die Beiden noch ein Pärchen diskutieren „ Und wie viele Snickel waren ein Knut „ „ Andersrum Daddy 29 Knuts ergeben ein Sickel und 17 Sickel eine Galleone" sagte das Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren das bei den beiden stand.

„Muggel" brummte Regulus als sie auf die immer noch belebte Einkaufsstraße gingen.

„Harry geh dort hinein und verlange nach Madame Malkins, sie soll deine Garderobe schneidern, ich besorge solang den Rest"

Harry trat in den gemütlichen Laden er wandte sich an eine rundliche Frau und sprach selbstbewusst „ Ich brauche eine Hogwartsgaderobe, frisch geschneidert von Madame Malkins"

„Dann bist du bei mir genau richtig mein Lieber. Wenn du kurz wartest, ich statte die junge Dame auch gerade für Hogwarts aus. Stell dich doch bitte schon einmal auf diesen Schemel"

Harry tat was Madame Malkins sagte und stellte sich neben dem blonden Mädchen auf.

„Hallo..." sagte diese leise.

„Hi" antwortete Harry

„Auch Hogwarts oder? Ich bin Daphne Daphne Greengrass"

„Greengrass Weißer Schwan auf schwarzem See , Macht durch Wohlstand' murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was meinst du?"entgegnete ihm Daphne.

„Oh entschuldige... Ich hab mit mir selbst gesprochen, ich bin Harry!"

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Harry..?" es war klar das Daphne seinen Namen wissen wollte aber ohne seinen Onkel bei sich, fühlte Harry sich etwas unsicher diesen in der Öffentlichkeit zu gebrauchen. Und so war der Junge froh das Madame Malkins Assistentin begann ihn auszumessen.

„Arme ausbreiten... gerade stehen... ein schritt zur Seite mit dem linken Fuß" wies sie ihn zügig an, während das Maßband an ihm entlang surrte.

„Weißt du in welches Haus du kommst?" fragte ihn Daphne.

„Ich dachte das weiß niemand? Mein Onkel hat mir erzählt es gibt einen Test, der darüber entscheidet in welches Haus man kommt"

„Ja, aber meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin und ich glaube ich komme auch dorthin, ich weiß jedes Haus hat seine Stärken aber meine Eltern wären bestimmt stolz wenn ich ihnen folgen würde! Was würden sich deine Eltern wünschen" fragte Daphne, etwas zu neugierig für Harrys Geschmack, aber das lag sicher daran das er außer mit Regulus nur selten Kontakt zu Menschen hatte und wenn nie lange genug um wahre Freundschaften aufzubauen.

„Das weiß ich nicht! Aber mein Onkel würde wohl auch Slytherin bevorzugen." sagte Harry etwas bitter.

Daphne spürte, einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben aber ihre Neugier trieb sie weiter

„Waren deine Eltern Muggel? Lebst du deswegen bei deinem Onkel?"

„Merlin nein!" schnaubte Harry. „ Sie sind im ersten Zaubererkrieg gestorben, mein Onkel hat mich aufgezogen."

„Das tut mir leid...Freust du dich auf Hogwarts? Endlich Zaubern und Quidditch?" fragte Daphne um dann doch das Thema zu wechseln.

„Oh..jah...'endlich Zaubern' Nun ich kann mich nicht für Quidditch begeistern... Ich liebe das fliegen aber Quidditch ist doch im Grunde nur ein Spiel"

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr" lachte Daphne auf „ Jungs in deinem alter sind normalerweise verrückt nach Quidditch, drücken sich die Nasen am Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch platt, und reden über nichts anderes als das sie so toll fliegen und es sicher im zweiten Jahr ins Team schaffen"

„So junge Dame, die Roben gehen dann zu ihnen nach Hause, sobald wir alles fertig haben. wenn ich mich nicht irre wartet ihre Mutter bereits vor der Tür" unterbrach Madame Malkins ihr Gespräch.

„Ciao Harry, ich hoffe wir sehen uns im Zug" sagte Daphne und ging zur Tür

„Tschüss Daphne, hat mich gefreut" sagte Harry.

„So mein Herr, sie wünschen? Roben für Hogwarts, maßgeschneidert... Stoffwünsche?"

„Nun den Wintermantel hätte mein Onkel sicher gern mit Graphornhaut verstärkt. Die Uniformen Kashmir für die Wintergarderobe und ägyptische Baumwolle für die Sommergarderobe"

„Mein Junge, weißt du was du dir da aussuchst? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob dein Onkel bereit ist für deine Schuluniform soviel Geld auszugeben" sagte Madame Malkins etwas verunsichert.

„Dazu bin ich gerne bereit" sagte Regulus der mit einem leisen klingeln der Ladenglocke eingetreten war und die wünsche Harrys mit angehört hatte. „ Und an stelle der Namensschilder bringen sie doch bitte seine Familien Wappen Potter und Black in der Garderobe an."

„Gerne Lord Black, wir werden alles sofort erledigen, der Wintermantel aber könnte ein Problem darstellen, Graphorn ist nur noch schwer zu bekommen."

„Ich bin mir sicher sie schaffen das! Solange er bis zum Winter fertig ist, soll das ganze ihr Schaden nicht sein" zwinkerte ihr Regulus zu.

„Sicher, ich werde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen" sagte eine etwas erleichterte Madame Malkins.

Nachdem sie weiter detailliert Maß genommen hatte und das ein oder andere Musterstück angefertigt hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von den beiden und geleitete sie zur Tür. Selbst der junge Malfoy, der am Nachmittag Kunde war, wurde von seinen Eltern nicht derart ausgestattet. Aber Madame Malkins war vor allem eins, Geschäftsfrau, und so lange Black bezahlte, könnte sie alles anfertigen.

„Es fehlt nur noch dein Tier" sagte Regulus als sie die magische Schneiderei verlassen hatten.

„Aber ich habe doch Opal" meinte Harry genügsam.

„Wir wissen beide das Opal ein eher geschäftiger Zeitgenosse ist, oder? Lass uns in die „Magische Menagerie" gehen und du kannst dir einen Begleiter suchen, der nicht immer auf Reisen ist"

Harry konnte nicht anders als seinem Ziehvater zustimmen. Opal war wirklich fast immer unterwegs und auch wenn Harry das Tier vergötterte, so freute er sich doch auf einen Begleiter, der öfters Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. So betraten beide den Laden, indem es alles an und für Tiere gab.

Harry ließ die Ratten sofort hinter sich, seine Abneigung für diese Nager hätte sicher dafür gesorgt, das sein neuer Begleiter nicht lange bei ihm gelebt hätte. Die Katzen beäugte er genau. Die meisten lagen gelangweilt da und Harry konnte mit ihnen nichts anfangen. Ein großer Roter Kater aber war ausgebüxt und sprang über die Körbe und saß nun vor dem Rattenkäfig und beobachtete sein präferiertes Abendessen.

„Du bist ja einer" sagte Harry belustigt „hast bestimmt Kniesel in dir" schmunzelte er und streichelte den großen Kater. Der Kater legte seinen Kopf schräg und blickte Harry an.

„Hast du einen gefunden?" fragte Regulus.

Da blickte der Kater Regulus an und machte einen großen Satz weg von den zwei und legte sich auf den Katzenkörben schlafen.

„Wohl nicht" sagte Harry nur etwas enttäuscht, eigentlich war er auch nicht der Katzentyp, soweit er das bis jetzt sagen konnte.

Da sich Harry weder für Feuerkrabben, Kröten oder gar Schnecken interessierte ging er weiter den gang mit den Katzen entlang.

An einem Korb im Eck auf dem Boden hing ein Schild ,Warnung: Bissig!'. Harry ging in die knie um in den Korb zu schauen. Doch da der Korb in der letzten Ecke des Ladens stand konnte er nichts erkennen. Er fluchte schon auf England und das bescheuerte Gesetz zur Beschränkung Zauberei Minderjähriger,plötzlich zwei Stahlblaue Augen anfunkelten. „Oh wer bist du schönes?" sagte er mit leisem sing sang. Die blauen Augen bewegten sich zum Gitter des Korbes und Harry erkannte die weiße Schnauze eines zierlichen Polarfuchses. Trotz der Warnung streckte Harry den Finger durch das Gitter und streichelte langsam die Nase des Fuchses. Dieser schloss die Augen und machte keine Anstalten Harry zu beißen.

Harry betrachtet ein weiteres Schild am Käfig ,Vulpes lagopus' weiblich - eventuell Kreuzung mit Demiguise.

„Ah meine kleine, eine Verschwindekünstlerin bist du auch noch" Der Fuchs schnurrte und knabberte Harry zärtlich in den Finger. „Onkel ich habe meinen Begleiter" rief Harry aufgeregt. Regulus kam auf Harry zu und ahnte schon schlimmes, da er den Jungen im hintersten Eck fand und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt,als er das Schild am Käfig sah. „ Ein Fuchs, Harry? Es heißt Katze Eule oder Kröte"

„Aber gegen Ratten sagt auch niemand etwas und die Kleine hier ist auch nicht viel größer als die Katzen"

„Also gut! Ich spreche mit den Verkäufern ob sie Erfahrungen haben und ob Füchse nach Hogwarts dürfen."

„So meine kleine bald gehen wir nach Hause, mein Onkel findet immer einen weg" grinste Harry „ Wie willst du heißen? Icequeen? Nein wie lächerlich... Schneefell.. autsch.. ja mir gefällt er auch nicht" sagte Harry als in der Fuchs in den Finger biss „Weißt du in meiner Familie heißen wir alle irgendwie nach Sternen, was hältst du von Sica" Der Fuchs schüttelte sich „ Stimmt stimmt, so unschuldig bist du gar nicht! Okay ,Sirrah' aus dem Sternbild der Andromeda, einst die schönste Frau der Antike" Das schneeweiße Tier leckte Harrys Hand als Bestätigung „Gut Sirrah... Ich freu mich das wir ein passenden Namen gefunden haben"

Regulus kam nun zurück: „ Harry wir gehen!"

Harry hatte diesen ton nur selten bei seinem Onkel gehört, wusste aber er würde keinen Widerspruch dulden. Unendlich geknickt stand der Junge auf und ging an Regulus vorbei in Richtung Tür

„Harry?..." fragte Regulus

Harry drehte sich zu Regulus um in der Erwartung irgendwelcher Beschwichtigungen und Gründen, doch Regulus streckte ihm den Korb mit Sirrah entgegen „Happy Birthday!"

AN: Für Alle die es interessiert kommt hier meine kleine Sternkunde :)

Regulus ist der Hauptstern im Bild des Löwen

Arctur(us) ist der Hauptstern im Bärenhüter,warum ich mich auch für Regulus Animagus Form entschieden habe.

Sirius ist der Hundestern, also teil des Großen Hundes.

Pollux ist teil des Zwillings und ist in der Mythologie Sohn von Zeus(Gott) und Leda (sterbliche) vllt erkennt jemand parallelen. Durch das Götterblut gilt er als unsterblich.

Sica ist Stern im Bild der Jungfrau, war meine erste Überlegung für den Namen des Fuchses aber wie Harry schon festgestellt hat hätte das nicht wirklich gepasst.

Sirrah ist Hauptstern im Bild der Andromeda, und in der Mythologie, bezeichnet sich ihre Mutter als die schönste Frau der Antike worauf Andromeda geopfert werden soll, also habe ich an diese Stelle von meiner künstlerische Freiheit gebrauch gemacht, und es mir etwas zurecht gebogen - ich fand aber den Namen so toll außerdem hat Sirrah ein bläulich-weißes Licht

AN 2: So genug, langsam habe ich Harry nach meinen Wünschen geformt und werde ihn auf die Schülerschaft loslassen. Leider werde ich in den Nächsten Tagen nicht all zuviel Zeit haben und so fürchte ich wird das nächste Update etwas dauern. Vllt findet ja dann der ein oder andere die Zeit eine kurze Review zu hinterlassen. Ich freu mich über konstruktive Kritik aber auch immer über Ideen, da sich die Geschichte während ich schreibe immer ein bisschen von selbst entwickelt.


	5. Recherchen

Disclaimer: Die aus den Romanen Personen und Handlungen gehören JKR. Ich schreib nur aus Spaß an der Freude

Recherchen

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry glücklich und zufrieden. Regulus hatte eigentlich nie ein großes Ding aus Harrys Geburtstag gemacht und so war Harry am gestrigen Tag nichts aufgefallen, soll heißen er hatte sich nicht gewundert das Regulus den Geburtstag nicht erwähnte. Das er dann am Abend zum Abschluss ihres Besuchs in der Winkelgasse Sirrah geschenkt bekommen hatte machte den Jungen überaus glücklich.

Eben jenes Tier lag jetzt zusammen gerollt neben Harry in dem großen Himmelbett, das einst Regulus Bruder und besten Freund seines Vaters gehört hatte.

Harry war besonders neugierig, was genau „eventuell Kreuzung mit Demiguise" bedeuten sollte, schließlich war die Tarnung in der magischen Welt ein hoch komplexes Thema. Von Verwirrungszaubern, die es dem Betrachter nur schwer möglich machten das Behexte zu betrachten über Desillusionierungszaubern bis hin zu Dingen die wirklich ganz und gar verschwinden konnten, war bei der richtigen Begabung oder aber Bezahlung alles zu haben. Harry konnte es sich nicht vorstellen das wirklich jemand einen Fuchs mit dem affenähnlichen Demiguise gekreuzt hatte. Dennoch zeigte ihm Sirrah gleich was der Besitzer des Ladens gemeint hatte. Sie rollte sich auf dem Kopfkissen zusammen, und wo eigentlich der Fuchs liegen sollte war nur noch eine Beule im Kissen zu sehen.

„Bemerkenswert Süße" freute sich Harry und ging auf die Vertiefung im Kissen zu. SIrrah tauchte wieder auf und stupste mit der Schnauze gegen seine Hand. „Komm las uns Frühstücken gehen, ich bin mir sicher wir finden auch was für dich!" sagte Harry mit einem letzten streicheln und ging zur Tür mit Sirrah schön bei Fuß.

„Guten Morgen ihr zwei" sagte Regulus als sich Harry auf die Bank setzte und Sirrah sich unter dem Tisch zusammen rollte. „Wir sind das Topthema im Propheten und allerlei kleineren Nachrichtenblättern" ergänzte er und schob Harry den Tagespropheten zu.

Nobler Lord kehrt aus Exil zurück

Ein großer Tag für die gesamte Zaubererschaft war der gestrige 31. Juli. Mehrere Augenzeugen berichten den jungen Erben der Blackfamilie bei seinem Besuch in der Winkelgasse gesehen zu haben. In seiner Begleitung war kein geringerer als der junge Harry Potter. Lord Black, der nach dem tragischen Tod seines Bruders, in der Nacht als der dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf für immer verschwand, von allen Anklagepunkte frei gesprochen wurde, nachdem seine Mutter, sowie zahlreiche Anwälte der Familie, glaubhaft die Zusammenarbeit der beiden Brüder versichern konnte, habe wohl, so Sprecher von Gringotts, die sich auf eine offizielle Stellungnahme beziehen, die Vormundschaft für den Jungen offiziell übernommen.

Auch Sprecher des Ministeriums bestätigten diese Tatsache auf Nachfrage des Tagespropheten.

Lord Black oder aber der junge Harry waren für eine Stellungnahme leider nicht zu sprechen und so bleiben zahlreiche Fragen ungeklärt oder nur gerüchteweiße zu beantworten. Darunter : Wie lange bleiben die Herren in England? Wird der Junge Potter die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei besuchen? Werden beide ihren, nach Zaubereigesetz zustehenden Sitz im Zauberergamot einnehmen?

All diese Fragen gilt es zu Beantworten. Gewiss ist aber, dass diese Rückkehr noch lange seine Kreise in Politik und Gesellschaft ziehen wird.

Ein Porträt Regulus Blacks und eine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse um Harry Potter finden sie auf Seite 4-7.

„Die übliche Sensationslust und Lügengeschichte. Dumbledore hat die Öffentliche Meinung immer noch fest unter Kontrolle." stöhnte Regulus als er bemerkte das Harry fertig mit Lesen war.

„Dagegen finde ich das hier ganz erfrischend, eine Anfrage des _Klitterers_, ob ich mich jetzt als _Stubby Boardman_ outen würde, und ob eine Comebacktour der _„The Hobgoblins"_ geplant werde." schmunzelte Regulus.

Harry frühstückte gelassen und stellte für Sirrah eine Schale Milch unter den Tisch. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich mich nachher in der Bibliothek umsehen und mir vielleicht schon ein paar Bücher bereitlegen die ich mit nach Hogwarts nehmen kann." sagte Harry als er mit dem Frühstück fast Fertig war.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, eine großartige Idee. Ich würde dir empfehlen auch einige der dunkleren und fortgeschritteneren Bücher mitzunehmen, da du in Hogwarts als Erstklässler zu solchen Büchern keinen Zugang haben wirst. Solche Bücher sind dort in der ,Verbotenen Abteilung'" betonte Regulus die letzten Worte zynisch.

„Gut zu wissen! Dann werde ich mich darauf konzentrieren" sagte Harry.

„Wenn es für dich okay ist werde ich in London noch einige Sachen erledigen, Kreacher wird dir Mittagessen bereiten und unsere kleine Sirrah kann ja das Haus erkunden und vielleicht ein paar Plagegeister erlegen"

Dieser Plan schien allen drei zu gefallen und so verließ Regulus den Grimmauldplace und Harry begab sich in die riesige Familienbibliothek.

Die gewöhnliche Literatur ließ er schnell hinter sich, diese hatte er schon in seiner Kindheit gemeistert. Als erstes griff er zu „Animagi: Das Tier in dir!" denn schließlich war das ein Thema in dem weder er selbst noch sein Vormund mit seiner Leistung zu frieden war.

In dem Buch fand er zahlreiche Notizen in einer Krakeligen Handschrift, die unter anderem Ergänzungen zu Übungsanweisungen und Tipps waren.

So stand beim Thema: „Motivation: Da die Willenskraft eine Kernfähigkeit zur Animagi darstellt, sollten sie sich den Grund beziehungsweiße ihre Ziele als Animagus bewusst machen" ergänzend _,Freunde und Glück wirken fabelhaft'_

Harry blätterte das Buch weiter nach nützlichen Tipps durch und fand auf der letzten Seite eine Skizzenhafte Zeichnung von vier Tieren die miteinander herumtollten. Ein großen Schwarzen Hund, einen Hirsch einen Wolf und ein viel kleineres Tier, das er nicht genau erkannte.

Harry war gerade im Kapitel „Formfindung und Formung" versunken, als Sirrah auf den Schreibtisch sprang und auf einer Doxie herum kaute und schmatzte. Doxies waren kleine Bissige feenähnliche Biester, mit Käferflügeln, acht Gliedmaßen und einem Doppelreihigen giftigen Gebiss.

„Nah befreist du Regulus altes Haus von allen Schädlingen im Alleingang?" Sirrah schluckte gerade die Doxie herunter. Harry wollte ihr als Dank über den Kopf streicheln als sie nach ihm schnappte. Flink wie Harry war zog er die Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück und sah Sirrah musternd an. Sie zeigte ihre zähne, die jetzt zwei Reihen offenbarten und an den Eckzähnen bildete sich etwas schimmerndes Sekret.

„Seit wann hast du ein Doxiegebiss? Was genau bist du eigentlich?" sagte Harry überlegend und ging auf die Sektion mit den Büchern über Tierwesen zu. ,Glückliche Greifen - Vom Ei zum Rudel' ,Erklärung der Einhörner',Studie der Sphinx' ,Reiten auf Re'ems' „Das ist alles nicht was ich suche... hmm" ,Verschollene Viecher - Eine Einführung in Sagenhafte Tierwelten vergangener Tage' „Das ist es"

Harry ging mit dem dicken Buch zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und blätterte darin. Bei den ein oder anderen Tierwesen blieb er aus Interesse hängen, wie zum Beispiel beim Minotaurus, ein gewaltiges Tier, wurde aber laut dem Autor in der Antike ausgerottet.

Er Blätterte einige Minuten bis er schließlich etwas fand.

Dubiwadui (Vulpes assumenti, Der Absorbierende Fuchs)

Der Dubiwadui ist ein fuchsartiges magisches Tierwesen. Und war überall wo auch normale Füchse leben beheimatet. Zu Farbe und genauen Details gibt es keine Angaben, da das Tier die magischen Eigenschaften seiner Nahrung kopiert.

Zur Dauer dieses Effekts haben sich Experten auf verschiedene Ansätze geeinigt.

Je nach Magie der Nahrung: so besteht der Leucht effekt bei verzehr einer Fee nur wenige Minuten.

Häufigkeit des Verspeisens: Zeugen berichteten ,dass der Dubiwadui bei mehrmaligem Verzehr lang bis dauerhaft die Eigenschaft der Nahrung annahm.

Alter des Dubiwadui: Verzehrt der Fuchs in seiner Kindheit magische Tiere, so kann er diese Fähigkeiten sein Leben lang behalten.

Der Dubiwadui wurde Jahrhunderte lang gejagt und gezüchtet, überlebt in Gefangenschaft aber nicht lange oder verliert seine magischen Fähigkeiten vollständig.

Durch zunehmender Jagt und dem verdrängen durch andere Arten oder durch Zauberer gilt dieser Fuchs seit dem frühen 15. Jarhundert als selten bis ausgestorben.

„Du siehst gar nicht so ausgestorben aus" sagte Harry zu Sirrah. Diese legte den Kopf schräg und hechelte, wodurch Harry sah das die Doxiezähne verschwunden waren.

„Ah, Süße wenn du nichts dagegen hast würde ich Doxie gern von deinem Speißeplan streichen, nicht das du immer so bissig und giftig bist."

„Also, ich nehme Mal an du bist eine der letzten deiner Art und bist irgendwie aus dem fernen Osten hier hergekommen" Sirrah bellte zustimmend „Und in deiner Jugend hast du bevorzugt Demiguise gefressen, was deine Fellfarbe und deine Fähigkeit dich zu tarnen erklärt." der Fuchs leckte ihm über die Hand, anscheinend lag Harry genau richtig.

„Na komm wir finden dir was nicht-magisches zum Essen" sagte Harry und begab sich in Richtung Küche.

Hunderte Kilometer entfernt schritt Regulus auf ein herrschaftliches Anwesen zu. Es war von einer hochgewachsenen Hecke eingefasst. Und ein Weg mit schwarzen Kieseln führte auf das Große Stahltor zu, das von einem schwarzen Wappen mit goldenen Lettern geziert wurde.

Regulus legte seine Hand auf die ihm bekannte stelle und wie so oft bezahlte er mit etwas Blut seinen Einlass. Er war nicht verwundert, dass er nach all den Jahren noch immer im Blutschutz des Anwesens integriert war, und ging gelassen den Weg entlang.

„Lang ist es her, Regulus" begrüßte ihn der Hausherr „du hast dich gut im verborgenen gehalten, mancher möchte vielleicht sagen etwas zu gut für so einen _treuen_ Diener des Lords"

„Meine treue zu unserem Lord stand niemals in frage. Ich zog es nur vor zu fliehen anstat ihn zu verleugnen" zischte Regulus kalt.

„Gewiss! Das haben andere für dich getan."

„Ich sehe dich auch nicht in Askaban sitzen werter Rodolphus! Es scheint als wäre eure Treue auch noch in Frage zu stellen!" provozierte Regulus den Hernn des Lestrange Anwesens.

„Nur ein Narr wie mein Bruder und Crouch jr. ließen sich nach dem verschwinden des Dunklen noch erwischen. Wie du weißt hätten Bella und ich nie Zeugen zurück gelassen!" sagte Rodolphus triumphierend.

„Ah gewiss und so sind es die schlimmsten die frei sind, und die die falsche Gnade zeigten modern in Askaban!" fasste Regulus zusammen „Bittest du mich nicht herein? Zu gern würde ich deine liebe Frau und Jade sehen."

„Komm rein, die Frauen sind noch einkaufen, du weißt schon Hogwarts... Eine Pflicht der du auch nachgekommen bist wie man ließt."

„Oh sicher! Ein Grund warum ich zu euch komme und ich denke ich schulde Euch eine Erklärung."

„Eine Erklärung, wie willst du erklären das du den Lord im Stich gelassen hasst. DU WARST DABEI" keifte eine schrille Stimme hinter Regulus „Jade liebes geh doch bitte hinein" sagte Rodolphus.

Das Mädchen ging an Regulus vorbei und dieser konnte nicht umhin einen Blick

zu riskieren. Jade Capella Lestrange war mittlerweile 10 Jahre alt und ein Ebenbild ihrer Mutter in ihren jungen Jahren. Die Augen aber waren klar die ihres Vaters, denn der verrückte Glanz den ihre Mutter hatte fehlte völlig. Sie hatte gewelltes schulterlanges schwarzes Haar. Ihr Gesicht war makellos, eine wohlgeformte Nase und volle rote Lippen. Dazu eine hohe, nicht zu hohe Stirn geschmückt von geschwungen Brauen.

„Ich würde vorschlagen wir drei gehen in den Salon, wo uns Regulus gewiss einiges erzählen kann"

Im Salon angekommen erzählte Regulus von der Nacht vor fast 10 Jahren. Wie er Harry nicht töten, nicht aussetzen oder jemanden um Hilfe bitten konnte. Er erzählte von den Jahren auf der Flucht in Europa und kam schließlich zu den Ereignissen der letzten Tage.

„... wenn ich es euch doch sage, der Lord selbst hat meine Vormundschaft bezeugt! Hier die Papiere von Gringotts." Er streckte Bellatrix die Rolle Pergament zu, die der Bluttest gestern ergeben Hatte.

„Aber wie? Sirius war ein Verräter" sagte Bellatrix aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß es nicht Bella! Ich dachte er hätte mich in alles eingeweiht.

Ich habe nur eine Vermutung. Er hat die Prophezeiung von Jade mit Harry verknüpft"

„Wage es nicht meine Tochter diesem schäbigen Halbblut..."

„Du weißt selber gut genug, das ein oder andere Halbblut wird sie kriegen" schmunzelte Regulus, genau wissend das er Bellatrix damit auf die Palme brachte.

„Sie ist dem einen Halbblut vorbehalten..."

„Ja doch werte Cousine... Nichts desto trotz, sie geht dieses Jahr schon nach Hogwarts? Etwas unüblich schon mit 10?"

„Ja, wir haben die richtigen Fürsprecher in den richtigen Positionen für uns gewinnen können!" lachte nun Rodolphus.

„Vortrefflich, ich bin mir sicher der Lord würde es begrüßen wenn sie solange ein Auge auf Harry haben könnte. Nicht umsonst hat er mich persönlich für dessen Erziehung eingesetzt."

Bellatrix schlug ihre Fäuste auf den Tisch, doch Rodolphus legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf den Schenkel „Ich bin mir sicher das lässt sich einrichten" sagte er.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Bella. Harry ist keineswegs wie seine Mutter oder sein Vater, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt! Sein Zauberstab von Olivander hat Thestralscheif! Außerdem habe ich ihm gesagt seine Mutter wäre ein Waisenkind und von Muggeln adoptiert, und beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Magie verstoßen worden! Er hast Muggel nicht, dazu bin ich zu subtil vorgegangen, aber er hat nichts für sie übrig. Mit ein wenig Geschick und den richtigen Freunden, haben wir wenn der Lord zurückkehrt einen mächtigen verbündeten!" erläuterte Regulus seine Pläne.

„Ud was ist mit dem alten?" fragte Bellatrix „Er wird ihn für sich gewinnen."

„Dumbledore? Er hasst ihn. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass er verantwortlich ist für den Tod seiner Eltern, und das beste ist, das war noch nichtmal wirklich gelogen!

Wenn Harry in der Schule ist, will ich euch alle am Grimmauldplace sehen. Benutzt nicht das Mal aber bringt alle die IHM noch immer treu ergeben sind! Wir müssen unbedingt verborgen bleiben, aber die Zeit den Lord aufzuspüren ist mehr als überfällig!"

„Denkst du das haben wir nicht versucht?" giftete Bellatrix.

„Gewiss nicht Cousine. Aber ich war und bin die rechte Hand des Lords und habe wertvolle Informationen."

„Wo warst du dann so lange?"

„Die Zeit war nicht reif! Außerdem habe ich nur Informationen, nichts genaues. Wir werden trotzdem noch lange brauchen! Erster Freitag im September? Bringt alle mit, die noch frei sind Malfoy Avery Crabbe Mulciber Yaxley Goyle Karkaroff Macnair Jugson Snape Travers die Carrows" zählte Regulus die im Bekannten Todesser auf.

„Karkaroff unterrichtet in Durmstrang und hat Crouch ausgeliefert. Und Snape ist treuer Schoßhund Dumbledores!" klärte ihn Bellatrix auf.

„Dann die nicht! Und lasst die Finger von eurem Mal! Geheimhaltung hat oberste Priorität"

AN: Wie immer gilt, schreibt mir doch Reviews, ich weiß dem ein oder anderen gefällt meine Geschichte so gut das er nichts dran auszusetzen hat ( :P ) aber das ein oder andere Wort könntet ihr mir doch da lassen.

,Vulpes assumenti' soll meinen besch****nen Lateinkenntnissen nach „der aufnehmende Fuchs" heißen stimmt sicher nicht klingt aber trotzdem gut. Wer `s besser weiß kann mich gerne informieren.

Wer erraten kann wie ich auf Dubiwadui gekommen bin hat ein Wunsch frei :P oder bekommt eine Widmung in einem späteren Kapitel!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Frohe Ostern!


	6. Abreise

Disclaimer: Die aus den HP-Romanen bekannten Personen und Handlungen gehören JKR. Ich schreibe nur zu meinem und eurem Spaß und hoffe es gefällt.

Abreise

Die letzten Wochen am Grimauldplace vergingen eher unspektakulär. Harry verbrachte seine Zeit in der Bibliothek des Hauses oder aber mit seinem lieb gewonnenen Begleiter. Er hatte versucht mehr über den Dubiwadui herauszufinden, doch schien es als wären die Blacks nicht sehr Begeistert von Tierwesen gewesen, denn im vergleich zur schwarzmagischen Abteilung der Bibliothek war die über Tierwesen gerade zu unscheinbar. Die Blacksche Bibliothek hatte durch zahlreiche Vergrößerungs- und Ausdehnungszauber die Msße einer mittelgroßen Kirche angenommen. Hunderte Regale mit abertausenden von Büchern. Und ein Großteil davon beschäftigte sich mit schwarzer Magie oder mentaler Magie wie Okklumentik, Legilimentik und Manipulationszaubern, die weit über einen gewöhnlichen ,Obliviate' hinaus gingen. Regulus hatte ihm eines Abends erzählt, das seine Ahnen Großmeister dieser Art von Zaubern waren, und nicht wenige dieser Zauber auf einen seiner Vorfahren zurück gingen.

Auch wenn die Abteilung über magische Geschöpfe deutlich weniger hergab verbrachte Harry viel Zeit damit, geeignetes Futter für Sirrah zu finden. Viele der Ideen verwarf er sofort, da es zum Beispiel unmöglich wäre dem Fuchs mehrere Mokes zu verfüttern, sodass Sirrah bei der Annäherung von Fremden schrumpfen würde. Ein weiterer Gedanke , den Harry schnell verwarf, war das verfüttern zahlreicher Phönixe um Sirrah unsterblich zu machen.

Als sich der August dem Ende neigte, hatte Harry seine Privatsammlung magischer Bücher um ein vielfaches vergrößert und auch mit der Ankunft seiner Schulbücher und seiner Garderobe, mit Ausnahme des Wintermantels, für dessen Fehlen sich Madame Malkins entschuldigt, erreichte sein Gepäck für Hogwarts ein beeindruckendes Ausmaß.

Regulus hatte aber dieses Problem wohl schon voraus geahnt und ihm einen Besonderen Handgearbeiteten und verzauberten Schrankkoffer besorgt. Wenn man diesen normal öffnete lagen dort einige von Harrys Schulumhängen und Ähnliches was zur Tarnung diente.

Wenn man aber das Potterwappen, mit dem der Koffer aufwendig verziert war, nach links drehte, öffnete sich der Koffer und man konnte gebückt eintreten. Im Koffer selbst konnte man dann aufrecht stehen und stand in einem gut sortierten Lagerraum, vergleichbar mit einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Wobei aber nicht nur Harrys Kleidung platz fand, sondern auch seine Private Bibliothek mit Lesesessel, Trankzutaten sowie die Instrumente wie Kessel, Waage und solche Sachen. Außerdem hing ein neuer Nimbus 2000 an der Wand zusammen mit einem Regal für Sirrahs Bedürftikkeiten wie Eulenkekse, Hundefutter und vielem mehr.

So hatte Harry nun seinen gesamten Besitz in diesem meisterlich gearbeiteten Koffer und war bereit zur Abreise.

Harry vereinbarte mit Regulus, der ihn auf jeden Fall an den Bahnhof begleiten wollte, den morgigen Ablauf als Regulus ihm erklärte.

„ Es ist ganz einfach, Ich appariere uns direkt aufs Gleis 9 3/4. Nur Muggel oder Squibs nutzen das Portal zur Muggelwelt zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Kreacher wird dein Koffer direkt zum Schloss bringen, dann musst du mit diesem nicht im Zug hantieren. Sirrah sollte sich am Bahnhof vielleicht unsichtbar machen, damit wir nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen, als wir es eh schon tun" schmunzelte Regulus bei diesen letzten Worten.

„Klar doch, Onkel! Haben wir sogar schon geübt, sie springt auf meine Schulter und macht sich unsichtbar. Im Abteil kann sie dann neben mich liegen." sagte Harry aufgeregt.

„Sehr gut! Nichts dem Zufall überlassen. Achte darauf, das sie auch kein Vertrauensschüler vor dem Eintreffen in Hogwarts sieht, meistens sind die wichtigtuerisch regeltreu."

„Und im Schloss? Sirrah braucht Freilauf, sie ist nicht geschaffen für ein Leben in Gefangenschaft." fragte Harry etwas besorgt.

„Nun ich bin mir sicher Professor Snape wird dir all zu gerne eine Sondergenehmigung ausfüllen, wenn du ihm einen Gruß von mir ausrichtest." grinste Regulus etwas gehässig.

„Du bist der Beste! Vielen Dank!"

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry von alleine auf. Er war gespannt was ihn in der Schule alles erwarten würde und freute sich darauf das erste Mal mit gleichaltrigen zusammen zu sein. Auf dem Kontinent hatten sie nur ganz selten Besuch, nur dann wenn es sicher war, das derjenige absolut vertrauenswürdig war, und dazu gehörte noch nicht einmal Regulus ganze Familie. Harry zog sich eine feine dunkelgraue Stoffhose an und dazu ein schwarzes Hemd. Den Umhang hatte er mit ein paar anderen Sachen in einem kleinen Handgepäck verstaut. Harry ging hinunter zum Frühstück und musste nur kurz auf seinen Vormund warten, der Kreacher anwies ihnen ein ausgewogenes Frühstück zu servieren.

Nach dem Frühstück konnten beide noch die letzten Sachen erledigen und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Bahnhof. Dazu belegte Sirius sie beide mit einem Desillusionierungszauber, wobei Sirrah es vorzog von alleine Unsichtbar zu werden und sprang auf Harrys schulter, kurz bevor dieser verschwand. Sie verließen den Grimmauldplace Nr12 und ließen die Anti-Apparierbanne hinter sich und traten auf die Straße Hinaus, wo Regulus Harrys Hand griff und beide schlagartig verschwanden.

Während Harry noch krampfhaft versuchte sein Frühstück nicht auf dem schon gut gefüllten Bahnhof zu verteilen löste Regulus den Zauber und sie erschienen nun für alle auf dem Bahnhof.

,Hogwarts Express Abfahrt:11Uhr' zeigten goldene Buchstaben auf einem dunklen Schild.

Regulus empfahl ihm einen Wagon am Ende des Zuges zu wählen, da er da noch am Wahrscheinlichsten mit Sirrah seine ruhe hätten also gingen die beiden den Bahnsteig entlang um nicht durch den Zug zu müssen. Sie gingen an eine 3-Köpfigen Familie vorbei, alle trugen Zaubererkleidung und Harry erkannte das Wappen der Lestrange auf dem Umhang der Eltern. Er dachte ein nicken in Richtung seines Onkels vom Vater war genommen zu haben als er aber zu Regulus hoch blickte, zeigte dieser nicht die kleinste Regung und so dachte sich geirrt zu haben.

Sie kamen an einem etwas dicklichen Schüler vorbei, der wohl Harrys alter hatte und sich gerade bei seiner Großmutter beklagte seine Kröte _schon wieder_ verloren zu haben. Instinktiv griff Harry an seine Schulter wo er die Pfoten von Sirrah fand.

„Lass das, das fällt auf" murmelte Regulus und gab ihm einen kleine Klapps auf die finger Harrys anderer Hand.

Harrys Hand ging sofort hinunter und sie gingen an einer großen Gruppe vorbei von der plötzlich ein allgemeines lautes „IIIIIIHHH!" kam.

Harry konnte nichtmehr erkennen, was die Gruppe so angeekelt hatte, als sie auch schon einen der letzten Wagons erreichten.

„Weasleys und Longbottoms, wohin die Zaubererschaft doch gekommen ist" brummte sein Onkel finster und blickte dabei in Richtung einer großen Gruppe Rotschöpfe.

„Harry, du hast zwei großen Namen gerecht zu werden, ich hoffe du enttäuscht mich nicht!"

Harry war solche Worte von seinem Onkel gewohnt, und er wollte auch kein herzliches Verabschieden mit Küsschen oder ähnlichem wie er es bei den Weasleys etwas weiter sah. Wo die pumelige Frau dem jüngsten gerade die Nase rubbelte.

„Ich weiß! Ich verspreche dir fleißig zu sein und nichts anzustellen!"sagte Harry.

„Hah! Ich bezweifle, dass du das lange durchhältst! Versprich mir einfach das du auf dich aufpasst und wenn du mich brauchst, benutz die hier" Er gab ihm einen von zwei Spiegeln „Dein Vater und Sirius haben sie oft benutzt, Zweiwegespiegel, so können wir uns unterhalten wann immer du mich brauchst!"

„Gut ich werde es mir merken! Ansonsten schick mir Opal, dann hat er auch mal was zu tun"

„Los jetzt, steig ein, dann bekommst du noch ein freies Abteil! Und Pass auf dich auf"

Bei diesen Worten Griff Regulus Harrys freie Schulter und drücke kurz zu.

„Versprochen! Wir sehen uns an Weihnachten! Bis dann." Sagte Harry und stieg in den Zug. Er ging den Gang entlang und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil. Regulus hatte recht, der Zug war hier hinten deutlich weniger voll und so fand Harry zügig platz. Sirrah sprang auf den Platz am Fenster und wurde noch im Flug sichtbar.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich! Hier" sagte Harry und warf dem magischen Fuchs einen Eulenkeks zu, den dieser genüsslich Knabberte. Er legte sein kleines Handgepäck über seinen Sitz und setzte sich Sirrah gegenüber, als der Zug mit einem Rucken auch schon los fuhr.

Harry hatte ein Buch heraus genommen, da ihn Regulus gewarnt hatte, das die Fahrt sehr lang sei. Harry der von dem gewöhnlichen Buch, da eins der spezielleren aus der Blackbibliothek doch auffällig gewesen wäre, nur bedingt unterhalten war schielte eine zeit lang über den Buchrand in den Gang. Und sah viele seiner künftigen Mitschüler an ihm vorbei. Er sah Zwillinge aus der Gruppe der Rotschöpfe die sich freudig und aufgeregt unterhalten und Harry schnappte das Wort „Tarantel" auf. Kurz darauf folgte, wie es schien, ihr jüngerer Bruder, der, da er seine Hand kurz auf Harrys Abteiltür legte, mit dem Gedanken spielte sich zu Harry zu setzten. Als er aber bemerkte, dass Harry wohl tief in seinem Buch versunken war entschied er sich wohl gegen diese schweigsame Gesellschaft und ging doch weiter.

Als ein vierter Rotschopf an Harrys Tür trat überlegte er sich ob er langsam eine Strichliste anlegen sollte. Dieser aber Öffnete die Tür. Sirrah war augenblicklich unsichtbar geworden als der Eindringling auch schon erklärte : „Hallo, ich bin Percy Weasley, _Vertrauenschüler_, sollte es Probleme oder Streitigkeiten geben, komme bitte sofort zu einem von uns! Zauberei oder Streit wird im Zug nicht gestattet!"

„Alles klar, Percy, ich werd's mir merken, bis eben war aber alles ruhig. Danke!" sagte Harry etwas zynisch.

Percy dem diese Seitenhieb wohl komplett entging , lächelte zufrieden und schloss das Abteil, worauf Harry begann wirklich zu lesen.

Doch Harry kam nicht weit. Nur wenig später wurde seine Abteiltür erneut geöffnet

„Hallo Harry, würde es dich stören wenn ich mich zu dir setze? Es ist nur so der Zug ist gut gefüllt und in den Abteilen wird entweder über Quidditch oder Liebestränke gequatscht"

„Nein! Komm doch rein. Ich freu mich auch über Gesellschaft." sagte Harry, der zuerst, beim klang seines Namens, überrascht war, dann aber das blonde Mädchen aus ,Madame Malkins', Daphne Greengrass. Harry warf einen Blick auf den Sessel gegenüber. Sirrah war aber schon längst unsichtbar. Daphne betrat ging auf diesen platz zu und setzte sich. Harry der mit einem Aufschrei oder zumindest mit einem erschrockenen Gesicht Daphnes gerechnet hätte wurde enttäuscht. Dafür spürte er wie etwas katzengroßes auf seinem Schoß platz nahm.

„Und hast du einen schönen Sommer gehabt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Oh ja! War nicht schlecht. Wir haben ein paar Wochen im Süden verbracht. Aber Dad konnte sich nicht so lange frei nehmen. Die meiste Zeit habe ich mit meiner Schwester verbracht. Sie ist ein wenig jünger aber wir verstehen uns sehr gut, ich freu mich wenn sie dann auch nach Hogwarts kommt! Hast du Geschwister?"

„Hmm... Nein ich war das erste Kind meiner Eltern und nur wenig später sind sie ja dann gestorben. Mein Onkel hat keine Kinder. Ich verbringe aber viel Zeit mit ihm oder mit Lesen, so hab ich viel gelernt im Sommer."

„Oh klingt _interessant! _Warum sitzt du nicht bei den Jungs in deinem alter? Du kennst doch sicher schon ein paar, oder?"

„Wie du sagst reden die meistens nur über Quidditch oder so. Außerdem hab ich bis jetzt nur die Weasleys getroffen " musste Harry schmunzeln, „ Die meiste Zeit meiner Kindheit waren wir gar nicht in England, daher kenn ich noch kaum jemand."

„Ach so deine Freunde gehen dann wohl nach Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons? Warum bist du nicht mit ihnen dort hin?"

„Oh, äh, also mein Onkel meint in Hogwarts erhält man die beste Ausbildung, außerdem wollte ich hier hin, da auch meine Eltern in Hogwarts waren!"

„Ich verstehe" sagte Daphne und musterte ihn dabei. „ Eine andere Frage stört es dich wenn ich Alya raus hole? Sie ist eine schwarze Kornnatter, absolut ungiftig und sie hasst es wenn ich sie in dem Korb habe."

Harry selbst störte es auf keinen Fall, er wusste aber nicht wie Sirrah reagieren würde. Da Daphne noch nichts von ihrer Mitfahrerin wusste, musste sich Harry schnell etwas einfallen lassen.

„Wie reagiert sie denn auf die Haustiere anderer Leute?" fragte Harry um sich etwas vor zu tasten.

„Oh für gewöhnlich bleibt sie direkt bei mir und genießt meine Wärme." lächelte Daphne.

„Okay, also wir ich habe nämlich auch ein Haustier das nicht gern im Korb bleibt. Darf ich dir vorstellen, Sirrah mein Haustier !" Sirrah wurde sichtbar und Harry streichelte sie auf seinem Schoß.

„Wow ist die schön" quitschte Daphne leise. „Und das ist Alya" sie griff in den Korb den sie auf den sitz zu ihrer rechten gestellt hatte und zog eine zirka 90cm lange schwarze Schlange heraus. „ss-sss endlich raus-s-s" zischte die Schlange.

„Es scheint als würde sie sich wirklich freuen heraus zu kommen" sagte Harry, der wusste das er Parsel sprechen konnte, seitdem er mit Regulus einige Monate in Südeuropa verbracht hatte und dort im Garten einige gefunden hatte. Regulus hattte ihm aber erzählt, das die meisten Zauberer nichts von dieser Gabe hielten und so behielt er es auch jetzt für sich und beließ es bei dieser Andeutung.

„Nicht wahr!" sagte Daphne während sich die Schlange um ihr Handgelenk und Unterarm wand." Erzähl wie kommst du zu deinem Fuchs, und wie hast du ihn unsichtbar gemacht ohne zu Zaubern?"

„Ich hab die kleine hier im Sommer in einem Laden gefunden, ich nehme an keiner konnte sich mit ihr anfreunden, weil sie fremde gerne beißt" grinste Harry „ aber zu wir beide hatten direkt einen Draht zueinander und das mit der Unsichtbarkeit bekommt sie gut selber hin." dabei streichelte er Sirrah liebevoll über das Fell.

„Sie ist echt wunderschön!"

„Ja danke, und woher hast du Aya? Sie ist ein schlaues Tier wenn sie deine Körperwärme nutzt" sagte Harry.

„s-s-danke!" zischelte die Schlange was Harry gekonnt überging.

„Ohja das ist sie. Vater hat sie mir einmal von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht und seit dem trage ich sie fast immer bei mir, ihr Essen sucht sie sich selbst und ansonsten ist sie total pflegeleicht, ich hatte echt Angst, dass ich sie nicht mit nach Hogwarts mitnehmen dürfte, aber Daddy hat seine Beziehungen zum Schulrat spielen lassen und ich habe eine Sondergenehmigung für sie!" sagte Daphne stolz.

Sirrah verschwand plötzlich wieder, als auch schon die Tür aufging „Na ihr zwei Lieben, wollt ihr was vom Servierwagen?"

„Oh gern ich verhungere!" sagte Daphne.

„Bleib sitzen ich mach das! Magst du Kürbiskuchen und Pastete? Oder lieber was süßes"

„Oh, ehm, Kürbiskuchen und Berty-Botts-Bohnen aber du musst mich nicht einladen!"

HArry wusste nur zu gut aus seinen Familienstudien, dass er Daphne nicht einladen müsste, aber die erziehung seines Onkels legte großen wert auf gute Manieren einer Dame gegenüber und so erwiderte er

„Aber ich bestehe darauf" und lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen.

Sie waren gerade dabei den Kuchen zu verspeisen, als ein Mädchen, da sie noch ohne Hauswappen war ging Harry davon aus, das sie eine Erstklässlerin war, die Tür öffnete.

„Habt ihr beiden eine Kröte gesehen, ein Junge, Neville, hat seine verloren" Harry erkannte das Muggelmädchen aus der Winkelgasse wieder, das ihrem Vater das Münzsystem erklärte.

Seine Tonlage wurde sofort etwas kühl und er sagte „Hier ist sie nicht vorbei gekommen und ich bin mir sicher wir hätten es bemerkt." Damit spielte er auf die zwei Räuber in ihrem Abteil an, die gewiss sofort die Jagd auf ein besitzerloses Beutetier eröffnet hätten.

„Oh Danke! Ach und wenn ihr soweit seid wir kommen bald an vielleicht wollt ihr eure Umhänge überziehen."

„Lieb von dir!" sagt Daphne etwas weniger kalt als Harry noch zuvor als das Mädchen die Tür schloss.

„Ich wette mit dir das es Longbottoms Kröte ist, jetzt lässt er sich schon von fast-Muggeln helfen." lachte Harry.

„Oh, haha, Longbottom! Ich habe mal gehört das ihn seine Großmutter und sein Onkel lange für einen Squib gehalten haben! Mann sollte meinen das wäre unmöglich bei so einer langen reinblütigen Linie! Ich bin gespannt wie er sich anstellen wird, sicher ein Hufflepuff." berichtete Daphne Harry.

„Musst du dich umziehen Daphne? Dann gehe ich raus, ich glaub sie hat recht und wir kommen bald an!" sagte Harry.

„Oh, wie nett" Daphne wurde etwas rot „ Aber ich werde einfach mein Umhang überziehen!"

„Ja so mach ich das auch" sagte Harry bevor er seine Umhang griff und überzog, bevor er dann Daphne in ihren half.

Der Zug hielt quietschend an und ein Tumult brach aus, da jeder wohl als erster auf den Bahnsteig wollte. Harry und Daphne stiegen aus und folgten der tiefen Stimme, die alle Erstklässler zu sich rief.

Der Halbriese, der sich als Hagrid vorgestellt hatte, führte alle Erstklässler zu einem See.

„So steigt zu viert in'e Boote! Gleich simmer in Howarts" sagte er und alle folgten seiner Anweisung.

Harry und Daphne setzten sich gemeinsam in ein Boot. Zu ihnen stieg das Lestrange Mädchen, das Harry kurz am Bahnhof gesehen hatte und eine Freundin mit einem Mopsgesicht.

„Hi ihr, ich bin Jade, und das ist Pansy, seid ihr auch so aufgeregt?" sagte das Lestrangemädchen selbstbewusst.

„Oh ja! Ich bin übrigens Daphne und das hier ist Harry" übernahm die Blonde das sprechen für ihn.

„Vorwärts" hörten sie den Hagrid brüllen. Und die Boote setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Ziemlich viele aus Muggelfamilien hier" meinte Jade schließlich, „ ich bin froh, dass das in Slytherin besser sein wird oder?"

„Oh ich hab nichts gegen sie," sagt Daphne „ mein Dad sagt immer, Geschäft ist Geschäft, und solange sie zahlen ist ihm das egal"

„Mein Onkel meint, wenn wir unser Blut weiter verdünnen, werden wir eines Tages nichtmal mehr in der Lage sein, einen einfachen Schwebezauber zu wirken!" sagte nun Harry.

„Genau richtig. Unsere Familie ist rein und meine Mutter stammt aus einer der wohl angesehensten Zaubererfamilien, ich würde mich nie mit Muggelkindern abgeben." erklärte Jade stolz.

„Köpfe Runter!" rief der Halbriese.

„Aber seit Dumbledore Direktor ist darf wohl jeder nach Hogwarts" ergänzte sie mit abwertenden Blick auf Hagrid, als sie in einen unterirdischen Hafen einliefen.

Die vier stiegen aus dem Boot und Longbottom hatte wohl endlich seine Kröte wieder gefunden. Sie folgten Hagrid zum Eingangsportal des Schlosses und stellten sich vor den mächtigen Türflügeln auf bis de Riese klopfte.

Die Tore schwangen auf und eine älter Hexe mit streng gebundene Haaren und ebenso strengem Blick. „Willkommen Erstklässler! Wir werden gleich damit beginnen sie alle auf ihre Häuser zu verteilen! Danach werden sie am Festmahl zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres teilhaben, das sie an einem der vier Haustische einnehmen. Die Häuser sind alle eine Gemeinschaft, mit Schülern, die die selben Talente und Werte haben. Helfen sie den Häusern Ehre zu erhalten und so Gewinnen sie vielleicht den Hauspokal in dem sie Punkte erhalten, brechen sie die Schulregeln und sie verlieren diese.

Folgen sie mir nun die Zeremonie beginnt!"

AN: Schon wieder eins fertig, wie immer freu ich mich über Reviews, ich bin gespannt ob wir mit diesem Kapitel die 1000 views erreichen, und wieviele Visitors.

Vielleicht habt ihrs ja gemerkt aber ich habe versucht einige Eriegnisse aus dem Orginal mit einzubeziehen, gefällt euch das oder soll ich lieber freier schreiben?


	7. Ankunft

06

Ankunft

Harry und seine zukünftigen Mitschüler betraten die Große Halle von Hogwarts. Harry der mit den verschiedenen Anwesen die ihn und seinen Onkel über die Jahre beheimatet hatten schon einiges gesehen hatte und auch einiges über die Schule in Büchern gelesen hatte, musste nun zugeben, dass er doch erstaunt war. Die Halle mit dem verzauberten Nachthimmel beeindruckte ihn und auch die übrigen. Daphne flüsterte etwas, das klang wie „Unglaublich".

Sie durchschritten den mittleren Gang zwischen den Haustischen und gingen gerade auf den Lehrertisch am Kopf der anderen Tische zu. Begleitet von den blicken der höheren Klassen, rezitierten einige irgendwelche Zaubersprüche in Erwartung einer Prüfung.

Harry dagegen war relativ gelassen. Sein Onkel hatte ihm, in alter Tradition, nicht gesagt was die Prüfung beinhalten würde aber Harry war, nachdem er um die frühkindliche Zauberererziehung und Bildung auf den Britischen Inseln wusste, fest davon überzeugt mit den anderen mehr als mithalten zu können.

Die strenge Lehrerin, die wohl die stellvertretende Rektorin McGonagall war, brachte nun einen Stuhl mit einem schäbigen Hut vor die Schüler.

Der Hut begann zur Verwunderung der Erstklässler nun zu singen, und gab ein Lied über die Häuser und deren Vorzüge zum besten. Außerdem konnte man heraushören, dass die Sortierung keiner Prüfung bedarf sondern lediglich durch das Aufsetzen des Huts geschah, was zur allgemeinen Erleichterung führte.

McGonagall räusperte sich und sprach:„Ich werde euch nun der Reihe nach aufrufen. Wenn ihr euren Namen hört, setzt ihr euch den Hut auf und werdet eingeteilt! - Abbott Hannah". Alle Augen ruhten auf dem jungen Mädchen, das auf den Hut zuging und diesen aufsetzte. Ein Moment war es absolut still in der Halle, dann rief der Hut laut „Hufflepuff!" Der Tisch des Hauses grölte und das blonde Mädchen ging lächelnd auf ihre Mitschüler zu.

So wurden die Schüler nach und nach verteilt, bis McGonagall nach „Granger, Hermine", die eine Ravenclaw wurde nun „Greengrass, Daphne" aufgerufen. Harry flüsterte leise „Viel Glück!" und Daphne ging stolz und mit einem Lächeln auf den Stuhl zu. Der Hut senkte sich auf ihre blonden, zu einem lockeren Zopf gebundenen Haare und verdeckte ihre großen blauen Augen. Während der Hut überlegte hielt Daphne ihn mit ihren zarten Händen an der Krempe fest und zog ihn sofort ab nachdem er laut „Slytherin!" rief.

Zufrieden ging sie auf den Tisch zu wo sie freundlich aber weniger stürmisch als es die anderen Tische taten begrüßt wurde.

Lestrange, Jade Capella berührte den Hut nur kurz und wurde nach Slytherin geschickt, wie auch Malfoy, Draco.

Nachdem seltsamerweise die Zwillinge Patil getrennt wurde kam McGonagall Harry Namen immer näher und dann war es so weit

„ Lord Potter-Black, Harry James Pollux" In seinem Kopf schlug sich Harry die Hand an den Kopf, daran hatte er ja gar nicht gedacht. Nach außen versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen aber seine Ohren liefen unweigerlich rosa an.

Auf dem Weg zum Stuhl hörte er das Gemurmel in der Halle, das bei keinem anderen derart laut war.

„Lord?" „Wohl einer der alten Familien"

„Es stand im Sommer im Propheten, aber das er nach Hogwarts kommt"

„Potter-Black?" „Der weiß nicht aus welchem Verließ er das Geld zuerst nehmen soll!"

Harry setzte sich und als er den Hut überzog verstummten die Geräusche aus der Halle.

„Aaaah interessant!" sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf

„Schwierig, sehr schwierig! Gleich zwei Familien muss ich hier gerecht werden, und dann so ein außergewöhnlicher Geist! Sehr gebildet, schon jetzt! In Ravenclaw wirst du noch mehr Wissen anhäufen können. Du würdest weit kommen auf dem Pfad der Weisheit! Studieren und forschen, aber in deinem Herz ist noch mehr, du sehnst dich nach loyalen Freunden, Haus Hufflepuff wird dir diese bescheren. An Fleiß scheint es dir nicht zu mangeln. Aber du bist Stolz und Ehrgeizig, wo würde das besser passen als in Slytherin. Oh und dein Mut und deine Tapferkeit stehen außer Frage. Deine Eltern, sie waren sehr beide eine Zierde des Hauses Gryffindor..."

„Und jetzt sind sie Tod" dachte Harry zynisch.

„Also nicht Gryffindor mein guter? Nun Ravenclaw wird dich weit bringen"

„Ich weiß nicht, für einen Bücherwurm habe ich mich nie gehalten"

„Und Hufflepuff? Treue Freunde wirst du gut gebrauchen können auf deinem Weg!"

„Mein Vater setzte sein vertrauen in_ treue_ Freunde, ich denke Ich verzichte!"

„Dann also doch Slytherin! Aber Du würdest in jedem Haus Großes leisten!"

„Du bist der Hut ich sag dir nur was ich denke" lachte Harry nun etwas in sich hinein.

„Gewiss doch, aber nur selten in meinem Dasein hatte ich einen Schüler, der jedes Haus stolz machen würde"

„Mir scheint eher du hast etwas dagegen mich nach Slytherin zu stecken! Lehne ich mich weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich da an einen gewissen grauhaarigen Direktor denke?"

„Oh welch listiges Genie in deinem Kopf steckt, ich denke Grün würde dir gut stehen aber zu viel hängt davon ab, das du deinen Weg als Gryffindor beschreitest!"

„Ich hatte also recht? Der Alte hat dich manipuliert, um mich nach Gryffindor zu schicken?"

„Gewiss nicht! Ich bin nicht nur ein alter Hut, in mir steckt der Geist der vier Gründer! Dennoch streite ich nicht ab das mir Dumbledore die Vorteile deiner Ausbildung in Gryffindor gezeigt hat!"

„Der Geist der Gründer? Heißt das du kannst selbständig denken?"

„Ja ich bin eine Projektion ihrer Kriterien und ausgestattet mit ein paar Zaubern zum Denken fähig"

Harry durchschoss eine Idee, um dem Alten ein Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen und wenn er Richtig lag, dann würde sich das gleich bestätigen als er seine Okklumentikschilde hoch fuhr, um dies Idee vor dem Hut zu schützen.

„Dann wird es Zeit meine Entscheidung zu verkünden..." In diesem Moment fokusierte Harry seine ganze Konzentration und nutzte die Legilimentik um in den Geist des Huts zu kommen. Da dieser Relativ einfach gestrickt war, da er nur eine Projektion eines Geistes war, fand er sofort was er suchte und nutzte die Erweiterung der Legilimentik die er in den Ferien in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Harry murmelte ,Ingigno', ein Zauber der es möglich machte einen Gedanken in den Geist des anderen zu Übertragen, sodass dieser dachte es wäre sein eigener.

Der Hut rief laut „SLYTHERIN"

Harry nahm den Hut vom Kopf, ihm war schwindelig, ein Zauber dieser Kategorie war U.T.Z. -Niveau und Harry hatte selten Mentalzauber wirklich geübt, da dabei viel schief gehen konnte und er keine Freiwilligen hatte. Zufrieden stand er aber auf und schwankte kurz bevor er auf den Beifall klatschenden Tisch zuging wo ihn Daphne stürmisch begrüßte

„Du hättest ruhig sagen könne das du ein Lord bist, apropos, darf ich noch „du" sagen?"

„Jetzt weißt du warum ich nichts gesagt habe, ,Du' ist perfekt und ,Harry' auch!"

„Jawohl Lord Potter-Black" lachte Daphne.

Harry wagte solang einen Blick zum Lehrertisch und stellte fest, das ihn der Direktor anblickte und in seinem, wie Harry feststellte, röntgenden Blick lag etwas wie Entäuschung. Harry entschied sich seine Okklumentik für den Abend etwas höher zu fahren und lächelte spitzbübisch.

„Freut mich dich als ersten Potter in Slytherin begrüßen zu dürfen" streckte ihm der Junge, den er als Draco Malfoy wiedererkannte, die Hand entgegen.

„Nun der Black-Teil in mir fühlt sich wie zu Hause" schmunzelte Harry und schüttelte dem Blonden Jungen die Hand.

„Meine Cousine, Jade kennst du glaube ich schon?" sagte Malfoy.

„Oh ja! Es war mir eine Ehre" neigte Harry den Kopf in Richtung Jade.

Ein schwarzer Junge setzte sich als letzter zu ihnen und Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Willkommen! Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!" sagte der ergraute Zauberer in einer durchdringenden aber dennoch freundlichen Stimme.

„Lasst uns mit dem Festmahl beginnen!"

Auf den Tischen erschienen köstliche Speisen, von denen sich die Slytherins reihum auftaten. Da sie alle aus größtenteils vornehmen Familien kamen, ging es, vor allem im vergleich zu den anderen Tischen, sehr gepflegt und zivilisiert zu.

„Schaut euch Weasley an" lachte Jade auf! „Sieht so aus als hätte er das erste Mal richtiges Essen vor sich."

„ Wenn ich an Vaters Worte denke, kann das durchaus sein! Er sagt immer Weasley sein, bedeutet, dass du mehr Kinder als Galleonen hast" stimmte Malfoy mit ein.

Neben Malfoy hatte sich der blutige Baron niedergelassen, Malfoy selbst sah darüber nicht besonders erfreut aus, Harry aber war sehr interessiert an dem Geist. Dieser erklärte gerade den anderen Erstklässlern am Slytherin Tisch „ ...Nun wenn ihr noch unvollendete Dinge zurück lassen würdet oder aber einfach zu feige seid weiter zu gehen!"

„Was heißt weiter gehen?" fragte Harry interessiert

„Das mein junger Lord kann ich dir nicht genau sagen, da ich die Wahl nicht hatte, nachdem ich starb, wachte ich einfach wieder auf und ,lebte' außerhalb meines Körpers weiter, bis zu dem Tag an dem wohl alle meine Aufgaben auf dieser Erde vollbracht sind."

„Und die anderen Geister?" wollte nun Harry wissen.

„Die graue Dame tut ebenfalls noch Buße, der Mönch und Sir Nicholas fürchten sich vor dem weitergehen, wer könnte es auch dem Armen verübeln, sein Tod war äußerst langwierig. Nunja und Peeves ist kein richtiger Geist. Ein Poltergeist! Übrigens ein weiterer Vorteil ein Slytherin zu sein, er hat so große Angst vor mir, dass er euch nichts tut!"

„Warum wird man so einen Plagegeist nicht los" fragte Daphne die nach dem erscheinen des Geistes ziemlich ruhig geworden war aber langsam doch ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Junge Dame, ein Poltergeist ist mit dem Gebäude in dem er spukt und dessen Bewohnern stark verbunden. Der letzte Versuch ihn los zu werden, führte zur Evakuierung der Schule. Der damalige Hausmeister wollte Peeves gefangen nehmen und köderte ihn mit allerlei Waffen. Drei Tage dauerte es bis Peeves bereit war die Waffen abzulegen und die damalige Schulleiterin musste ihm einige neue Privilegien einräumen. Aber wie gesagt ihr seid besser dran als die Schüler der anderen Häuser! Er spukt auch nur ungern in den Kerkern, um mir aus dem Weg zugehen.

Eine Überraschung sie in Slytherin zu haben Lord Potter-Black finden sie nicht?"

„Oh... hmm da scheint die Erziehung meines Onkels zu sein, von dem ich auch diesen Titel habe, auf den ich gerne verzichte, für meine Freunde bin ich Harry!"

„Aber deine Eltern waren doch auch Reinblütig" fragte Daphne.

„Ja aber Gryffindors durch und durch, meine Mutter wurde von Muggeln adoptiert und wusste nichts davon bis sie ihren Brief erhielt!"

Was Harry nicht bemerkte war Dracos verwunderter Ausdruck aber Jade warf ihm ein kalten Blick zu.

„Dein Onkel ist Regulus Black oder? Der Prophet hat viel über ihn berichtet diesen Sommer!" sagte Draco als er sich gefangen hatte.

„Ja genau!" sagte Harry

„Dann sind wir ja so etwas wie Großcousins" meinte Jade fröhlich. „Meine Mutter ist Bellatrix Lestrange geborene Black außerdem die Schwester von Dracos Mum."

„Ich weiß" sagte Harry, „ich kenne die Stammbäume."

Die Teller aller leerten sich und schließlich erhob sich Dumbledore auf ein Neues. Er erklärte die üblichen Dinge bis er schließlich sagte „ Und für alle die keinen grausamen und blutigen Tod sterben wollen ist der Korridor im 3 Stock der zum rechten Flügel führt tabu."

Darauf tauschten alle fragende Blicke aus aber der Ausdruck in Dumbledores Gesicht ließ kein Zweifel zu.

Als hätte er nichts schockierendes gesagt Schwang er den Zauberstab und rief auf, die Schulhymne zu singen. Da jeder auf seine eigene Melodie sang klang es schief und Harry war froh als auch endlich die Weasley Zwillinge fertig waren und sie zu ihren Gemeinschaftsträumen aufbrechen durften.

Ein großer Vertrauensschüler führte die Erstklässler in den Kerker und ermahnte sie sich den Weg gut zu merken. Sie kamen auf eine rohe Stein Mauer zu.

„Merkt euch das Passwort gut, andernfalls wird euch keine Einlass gewährt - Sapiens Serpens" Die Mauersteine drehten sich ineinander und formten einen breiten Durchgang und die Erstklässler betraten den langen Gang, der in einem Großen grün schimmernden Raum endete. Ein Kamin wärmte den Raum und spendete als einziges gewöhnliches, das heißt gelbliches Licht. Die Lampen im Raum schimmerten grün und die runden Fenster lagen wohl unterhalb des Sees.

Die Einrichtung bestand aus zahlreichen Ledersitzgruppen und schwarzen Holztischen. Außerdem hingen an den Wänden einige Schrumpfköpfe. Harry sah sich ein wenig an den Grimmauldplace an seinem ersten Abend in London erinnert, auch wenn hier nichts staubig war, aber die Aura glich der des Black Anwesens.

„Jungs und Mädchen, begebt euch zu zweit zusammen, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Häusern habt ihr den Luxus euch keine Gruppenschlafräume teilen zu müssen. Unser verehrter Gründe hatte den glaubhaften Gedanken, das ein Erfolgreicher Schüler Platz,Ruhe und Privatsphäre benötigt. Darum habt ihr als Paar ein Studien Raum mit Schlafzimmern und Bad."

Ein tuscheln begann und die Schüler bildeten Paare. Jade stieß Draco in Richtung Harry worauf Draco Harry fragte ob sie sich die Gemächer teilen würden. Jade ging solange auf Daphne zu und bildete mit ihr ein Paar.

Harry war überrascht, denn davon stand nichts in den Büchern über Hogwarts, aber er war durchaus nachvoll ziehbar, denn wohl kaum ein Slytherin würde ein Geheimnis seines Hauses preisgeben.

„Gut, die Erstklässler sind in diesem Gang untergebracht" sagte der Vertrauenschüler und deutete auf einen Gang, der von einer Empore Weg führte. „ Wenn ihr in euren Zimmern seid, liegen auf euren Schreibtischen ein Vertrag und eine Blutfeder bereit, unterschreibt diesen und die Tür lässt sich nur noch von euch beiden öffnen. Die Schlafzimmer nur noch von euch persönlich. Ich wünsche euch eine Gute nacht und Willkommen in Slytherin!"

Die Schüler gingen auf den angewiesenen Gang zu und verteilten sich auf die Räume, die zu ihrer linken lagen.

Harry, Draco, Daphne und Jade gingen auf das Ende des Ganges zu und nahmen die letzten beiden Räume in Besitz.

Harry betrat den Raum und war äußerst zufrieden. Der Raum war genau symmetrisch aufgebaut. links und rechts von der Tür war eine Nische mit je einem Schreibtisch und einem Bücherregal. Geradeaus ging es auf einen Kamin und eine Tür zu. Davor standen zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Couchtisch. An der Linken und rechten Wand vor dem Kamin ging je noch einmal eine Tür weg.

„Links oder rechts?" wollte Draco wissen. „Wie meinst du?" fragte Harry etwas verdutzt.

„Dein Schlafzimmer, möchtest du das linke oder das rechte, nicht das es einen unterschied macht aber du kannst gerne wählen" lächelte Draco.

„Oh hmm dann nehme ich links!" sagte Harry unbegründet.

„Klar dann bin ich Rechts" sagte Draco und ging auf den zu seiner Rechten liegenden Schreibtisch zu und unterschrieb das Dokument. Es rumpelte kurz „Ich schätze das war das Gepäck"

Harry tat es ihm am linken Schreibtisch gleich. Und wieder rumpelte es etwas, nun aber aus dem seinem zukünftigen Zimmer. „Autsch! Blutfedern" sagte er etwas genervt.

„Stimmt" sagte Draco „Aber zumindest musste ich nicht ,_Lord Harry James Pollux Potter-Black'_" ergänzte er und grinste schelmisch.

„Ich nehme an gerade aus ist dann unser Badezimmer?" meinte Harry und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Wenn sie seit Vater nichtmehr umgebaut haben ja" sagte Draco.

Harry öffnete die Tür und war etwas überwältigt. Das Badezimmer war an Luxus kaum zu übertreffen. An der gegenüber liegenden Wand, war eine Panorama Glasscheibe eingelassen und davor war eine geflieste Wanne im Boden versenkt. rechts und links davon waren 2 Duschkabinen und an der Türseite des Raumes waren sowohl zwei WCs als auch zwei Waschbecken montiert.

Als er den Eindruck bewältigt hatte ging er auf sein Schlafzimmer zu und wurde auch hier nicht enttäuscht. An der Panoramascheibe zum See stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, davor eine kleine Couch mit Sessel und anstelle eines Schranks stand dort sein verzauberter Koffer. Daneben stand Kreacher : „ Der Herr ist da, willkommen! Lord regulus hat den guten Kreacher gebeten auf Harry Potter zu warten, und seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Harry Potter Sir, Kreacher wird alles tun!"

„Es ist alles bestens Kreacher, Ich denke ich lege mich schlafen, sende Regulus meine Grüße und sag ihm er hätte mir ruhig den Tipp geben können nach Slytherin zu wollen."

„Gewiss Sir! Kreacher wird es dem Lord Black berichten" verbeugte sich der Elf und verschwand.

AN: Die Story um Peeves stammt nicht von mir sondern ist auf Pottermore zu lesen.

Wieder ein Kapitel und jetzt geht das Schuljahr richtig los. Bis bald... achja Reviews wären angebracht :P


	8. Unterricht

Unterricht

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen und Handlungen gehören wie immer JKR. Ich verdiene kein geld damit und schreibe nur zum Spaß an der Freude.

AN: Hallo allen Lesern, Ich muss mich wirklich entschuldigen euch so lange warten zu lassen aber ich hatte vor wenigen Tagen noch eine entscheidende Prüfung zu bestehen. Außerdem sind wir umgezogen, und der neue Internetanschluss hat auf sich warten lassen. Ich hoffe das euch dieses Kapitel auch wieder gefällt und wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Er hatte nicht sonderlich gut geschlafen und die ganze Nacht über von einem grünen Schimmer und hohem Kreischen geträumt. Solche Träume hatte er schon lange nicht mehr so intensiv gehabt aber Harry schob es auf die neue Umgebung, seine Aufregung und das ausladende Essen am Abend davor.

Sirrah hatte wohl auch den Weg in sein Zimmer gefunden, denn sie lag zusammen gerollt auf seiner Decke. Harry hatte sie am Abend davor vermisst, war sich aber sicher, sie würde ihren Weg zu ihm finden und solange noch das Schloss auskundschaften. Harry hoffte nur, dass es im Schloss nichts unerwartetes gab, was ihren Speiseplan ausschmücken könnte und so seinen Alltag etwas verkomplizieren könnte.

Er streichelte dem Fuchs über das weiche Fell und ging dann in Richtung des Badezimmers. Unter der Dusche dachte er an den kommenden Tag und was ihn wohl unter so vielen jungen Zauberern erwarten würde. Er war nie groß an Gesellschaft gewöhnt nur selten hatten sie im Exil Besuch bekommen und das dann immer in überschaubarer Zahl. Die Reaktionen, als McGonagall seinen Namen aufgerufen hatte, gingen ihm noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf. Jeder kannte seinen Namen und jeder kannte seine Geschichte.

Ein wenig später war auch Draco aufgestanden und die beiden gingen zum Frühstück, nachdem sie Jade und Daphne abgeholt hatten. Sie Namen gemeinsam am Slytherintisch platz, wo, so wie Harry das feststellen konnte, die selbe Sitzordnung wie gestern herrschte. Aus diesem Grund wohl, lagen auch schon die Stundenpläne an ihren Plätzen bereit.

„Gut! Das meiste haben wir mit Ravenclaw zusammen" meinte Draco nach kurzem Blick auf die Pläne.

„Zum Glück! Zuviel Gryffindor und Hufflepuff machen selbst den klügsten Slytherin blöd" lachte Jade auf.

„Sieh mal! Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape mit Gryffindor erst am Freitag! Du magst doch Tränke oder Harry?" sagte Daphne.

„Oh..hmm.. ja.. bin ich nicht schlecht.." antwortete Harry.

„Das heißt du hast schon viel Gebraut?" fragte jetzt Daphne überrascht.

„Oh einwenig... Mein Onkel hat Wert darauf gelegt, das ich schon früh mit dem Zaubern anfange. Entwicklung des magischen Kerns und so."

„Das war bei uns auch so, stimmt's Draco?" sagte Jade.

„Ja! Vater sagte immer die Bestimmungen für Jungzauberer, sind nur damit das Ministerium sich nicht mit Unglücken rumärgern muss. Hast du denn noch nicht gezaubert, Daphne?"

„Oh... ein wenig mit dem Stab meiner Mum, aber meine Eltern meinten das soll ich niemandem erzählen" sagte Daphne und wurde etwas rot.

„Mach die kein Kopf" lächelte Jade und boxte ihr sachte auf die Schulter „bei uns Reinblütern ist das ganz normal. Viele bekommen ihren ersten Zauberstab noch als Kind"

Sie hatten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zugewandt als die Eulen mit der morgendlichen Post in die Halle flogen. Harry der nichts erwartete, da er ja über Kreacher mit der einzigen ihm vertrauten Person außerhalb Hogwarts kommunizieren kann, war überrascht als Opal vor ihm landete.

_Harry,_

_mein größten Glückwunsch zum Einzug in Slytherin, ich hoffe dir gefällt deine Unterbringung. Ich bin froh das meine Erziehung gefruchtet hat und bin mir sicher, du wirst dich wohl fühlen. _

_Warum ich dir schreibe und nicht anderweitig mit dir Kontakt aufnehme ist, das ich leider deine Anwesenheit am nächsten Samstag benötige. Komme nach Hogsmeade und treffe mich dort. Wenn du deinem Hauslehrer einen_ freundlichen_ Gruß von mir ausrichtest wird er es dir sicher gestatten. Ansonsten habe ich dir ein schreiben vorbereitet, das du ihm von mir übergeben kannst._

_Regulus._

Harry verstaute den Brief und das versiegelte Schreiben in seine Ledertasche und machte sich wieder an sein Frühstück, bevor sie alle zum Unterricht aufbrachen.

Wie von Regulus vermutet, war das Niveau, sofern Harry das jetzt schon beurteilen konnte nicht sonderlich hoch. So war es eine größere Herausforderung in dem gigantischen Schloss überhaupt die richtigen Räume zu finden, denn weder die Beweglichen Treppen noch die sprechenden Bilder waren eine große Hilfe für die jungen Schüler.

Auch die Anwesenheitskontrolle in den ersten Stunde waren für Harry eine reine Qual. Keiner der Lehrer verzichtete darauf, den jungen _Lord Harry James Pollux Potter-Black _aufzurufen wonach Harry jedes Mal stöhnte „Hier! Aber Harry Potter reicht, danke!" und sich ein Kichern oder Grinsen von einem seiner neuen Freunde einfing.

Die alte McGonagall verweilte extra lang bei Harrys Namen und der Junge fragte sich, wie viel sie wohl von seinem ,Duell' mit dem Hut wusste, denn Regulus hatte ihm einst erzählt das die strenge Hauslehrerin Gryffindors eine treue Gefährtin Dumbledors war.

Er ließ sich aber nichts anmerken, und erwiderte ihren starren, strengen Blick, ebenso wie er es beim quiekenden Flittwick oder der pummeligen Sprout tat.

Denn er versuchte stets seiner Erziehung entsprechend respektvoll gegenüber seinen Lehrern zu sein.

Eine wie Harry fand besonders unnötige Tätigkeit war das studieren des Nachthimmels. Zwar war ihm als Quasi-Black die Bedeutung der Sterne für die Magie mehr als bekannt, aber dennoch war ihm unklar warum er deswegen Nachts auf den Turm steigen musste, anstatt dies auf Sternkarten zu tun und lieber wichtige Konstellationen für mächtige Rituale zu erkennen.

Dennoch ging ihm und Jade die Arbeit leicht von der Hand, da auch sie als halbe Black den Sternenhimmel schnell und Präzise dokumentieren konnte.

Die zwei saßen also mit einer Ravenclaw auf der Ostplattform, während der Rest noch auf der Hauptplattform des Astronomieturms mit der erste Aufgabe beschäftigt war.

„Sie mal an, man kann schon die ,kleine Ziege' sehen." sagte Harry und deutet etwas ungenau auf Jade oder eben den Nachthimmel.

Sie schenkte ihm nun ein mitleidiges Lächeln. „Als Regulus' Mündel muss ich dir die Bedeutung von Capella sicher nicht erklären oder?"

„Ne... Ich sag doch kleine Ziege" grinste Harry frech.

„Sehr Witzig! Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, mein Stern ist teil des Steuermanns, mir wird Führungsqualität nachgesagt und mit Capella ist die Ziege gemeint die Zeus großzog und außerdem eigentlich eine Nymphe war, ewige jugendliche Schönheit, wenn du verstehst was ich meine!"

Das konnte Harry auf keinen Fall leugnen, ihr schwarzes Haar schimmerte im Licht des Mondes und umspielte ihren Hals. Auch die sonst so langweilige Schuluniform viel an ihr hinab wie Wasser und umspielte ihren Körper.

„Ach und wo ist eigentlich dein Zwilling, Pollux" riss ihn Jade aus den Gedanken.

„Du weißt ja nur ich war unsterblich" sagte Harry mit bitterem Humor.

„Ich glaube nicht das Professor Sinistra es gutheißt, wenn ihr hier tratscht anstatt eure Karten zu beenden!" meldete sich nun die Ravenclaw zu Wort, die Harry erst jetzt als Hermine erkannte, das Muggelmädchen aus der Winkelgasse, das er auf der Zugfahrt wieder gesehen hatte.

„Wenn du dich mal umschaust, Muddy, fällt dir vielleicht auf das wir drei die einzigen sind die schon hier sind. Außerdem hat dich keiner nach deiner Meinung gefragt. Arbeite lieber weiter, wenn du nicht gut genug bist erkennt vielleicht sogar Dumbledore das er dich besser zurück zu den Muggeln schickt!" zischte Jade giftig.

Harry war etwas geknirscht da er Jade gern noch etwas geärgert hätte und dennoch hätte er das Mädchen nie so angefahren. Ihm war klar was Jades Familie und auch Regulus von Muggelgeborenen hielten aber seine Erziehung sagte ihm auch, das man Damen gegenüber stets höflich sein musste.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen sie alle zu ihren Zimmern und als Daphne und Jade sich von ihnen trennten sagte Harry „ Gute Nacht Daphne. Schlaf gut kleine Ziege" und trat dann in seinen Raum ein, ohne auf Jades Antwort zu warten.

Am Freitag morgen saßen sie wieder am Esstisch und warteten auf die Post oder unterhielten sich über die aufregenden ersten Tage.

„Heute Zaubertränke, das sollte lustig werden. Snape hasst Gryffindor und seinem eigenen Haus hat er noch nie Punkte abgezogen!" sagte Draco genüsslich.

„Ja endlich ich wollte mit ihm eh noch etwas besprechen!" meinte Harry.

Die Vier beendeten ihr Essen und gingen zurück in die Kerker, zum Labor und betraten das teilte sich das Klassenzimmer in Slytherin vorne und Gryffindor soweit hinten wie möglich. Als auch der letzte Gryffindor, es wunderte Harry wenig, das es Weasley war seinen platz in der letzten Reihe eingenommen hatte ging auch schon die Tür auf und Professor Snape betrat den dunklen Raum.

Auch Snape kontrollierte die Anwesenheit.

„Lord Harry James Pollux Potter Black, welche Ehre einen noblen Lord unter uns begrüßen zu dürfen!" sagte Snape bissig.

„Hier bin ich! Und auf den Lord verzichte ich gern Harry Potter reicht Sir!" antwortete Harry.

„Ich lese nur meine liste vor Lord Potter-Black, wenn ich dazu weitere Kommentare als ein einfaches „Hier" von ihnen benötige sage ich bescheid!"

Er arbeitete seine Liste durch und sprach dann.

„Ich werde in den folgenden Jahren, bei den meisten von euch vergeblich, versuchen euch in die Künste der Zaubertränke einzuführen. Da wir hier aber das Zauberstabgefuchtel auf ein Minimum beschränken, bin ich mir gewiss nur einen Bruchteil von euch für diese spannende Wissenschaft begeistern zu können! Die wenigen die sich als würdig erweisen, werde ich lehren , wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut oder sogar den Tod verkorkt! Andere jedoch werden an den einfachsten Aufgaben scheitern und nur eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit bedeuten" Plötzlich stand er vor Harry

„Wie sie es in mein Haus geschafft haben ist mir völlig unbegreiflich, Lord Potter-Black. Was erhalten sie einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel beigeben?"

„Die Wurzel der weißen Affodill, Asphodelus albus, und Wermut ergeben den Berühmten Trank der Lebenden Toten, ein äußerst wirksamer Schlaftrank, soweit ich weiß ZAG-Niveau."

„Glück! Wo würden sie suchen wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"

„Für gewöhnlich in einem gut sortierten Vorratsschrank aber wenn sie wissen wollen was ein Bezoar ist, würde ich sagen ein Gegegengift gegen die meisten Gifte, in vorm eines Magensteins einer Ziege, dazu weiß Miss Lestrange sicher mehr." grinste Harry jetzt Jade gehässig an.

„Genug! Potter, was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

„Beide Begriffe sind geläufige Namen für die Aconitum, ein zuweilen giftiges Gewächs, womit wir wieder beim Bezoar währen!"

Damit war Snape Sprachlos und schrieb das Rezept für den Trank an die Tafel. Den Rest des Unterrichts durchschritt er die Gänge zwischen den Tischen, wobei er Harrys und Daphnes Tisch überging. Mit Malfoys Arbeit war er wohl sehr zufrieden und so erhielten die Slytherins zahlreiche Punkte für ihr Haus. Den Gryffindors dagegen zog er einige Punkte ab unter Anderem für einen Unfall der Weasleys Trank im halben Raum verteilte.

Als die Glocke läutete flüchteten die meisten nur Harry blieb im Raum und schickte die anderen vor. „Geht schonmal wir sehen uns in Zauberkunst."

Harry Ging zum Pult und spürte plötzlich mit einem Satz ein vertrautes Gewicht auf seiner Schulter.

„Lord Potter-Black wollen sie noch mehr meiner Zeit verschwenden?" zischte Snape.

„Gewiss nicht, Sir. Ich habe nur zwei Probleme bei denen sie mir als mein Hauslehrer sicher behilflich sein können und vor Allem soll ich ihnen einen speziellen Gruß von meinem Onkel und Vormund dem eigentlichen Lord Black übermitteln."

Harry dachte ein leichtes Zucken seines Professors wahr zu nehmen aber dieser schien sich äußerst gut im Griff zu haben.

„Ist das so? Was sind das denn für Probleme?" fragte er nun.

„Nun zum einen habe ich ein Haustier, das etwas anders als die üblichen Katzen Kröten oder Eulen ist. Es ist ein kleiner Fuchs mit besonders guten Tarnfähigkeiten, mein Onkel war sicher sie wären so freundlich mir eine Erlaubnis zu erteilen." tastete sich Harry etwas vor.

„Dazu muss ich das Tier sehen um einschätzen zu können ob von ihm keine gefahr ausgeht!"

„Gut! Sirrah zeig dich dem Professor" Sirrah sprang auf das Pult von Snape und hockte sich nun sichtbar brav hin. „Wie sie sehen ist sie kaum größer als eine Katze und selbst Kniesel werden noch gestattet!"

„In Ordnung!" Er holte ein Pergament hervor „ Hiermit erlaube ich, Prof. Severus Snape, Lord Harry James Pollux Potter Black, das beherbergen seines Begleiters.."

„Sirrah" erklärte Harry.

„..Sirrah und bestätige das von dem Tier keine größere oder unübliche Gefahr ausgeht.

So ich denke das war es an Gefallen?"

„Eins noch Professor, mein Vormund benötigt meine Anwesenheit am morgigen Samstag, dazu müssten sie mir die Erlaubnis geben das Schlossgelände in Richtung Hogsmeade zu verlassen!"

„Erstklässlern ist es nicht gestatte alleine über das Schulgelände zu gehen"

„Oh dann begleiten sie mich doch zum Tor, mein Onkel freut sich sicher sie zu treffen."

Erneut zuckte Snape leicht.

„Schon gut!" Snape verfasste erneut eine kurze Erlaubnis und überreichte sie Harry

„Danke Professor, ich wünsche ihnen ein angenehmes Wochenende." sprach der Junge und verließ das Klassenzimmer und eilte in Richtung Zauberkunst.

Er war äußerst spät dran und hastete um eine ecke als er mit einer Person kollidierte. Er fand sich auf dem Boden wieder seine Brille neben ihm. Bis er sie wieder fand war er fast blind. Er setzte sie auf und erkannte Hermine Granger, in die er wohl reingerannt war, die aber eigentlich auch schon in Zauberkunst sein müsste.

„Ah, Merlin, Entschuldige ich war so spät dran." sagte Harry und rieb sich den Kopf. „Hermine Granger oder? Komm ich helfe dir!" bot er ihr an nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte und begann ihre ganze Bücher aufzusammeln.

„Tut mir echt leid" lächelte er sie an und blickte ihr zum ersten mal ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen und sie hatte spuren von Tränen im Gesicht.

„Heh was ist denn los?" wollte Harry etwas besorgt wissen.

„Was interessiert es dich was mit einem ,Schlammblut' los ist!" giftete sie und Riss Harry ihre Bücher aus der Hand.

„Jetzt warte doch mal" forderte Harry und schritt ihr hinterher. Sie stopfte gerade die Bücher in ihre Tasche wobei diese dem Gewicht wohl nicht gewachsen war und die träger rissen. Das Tintenfass brach und richtete eine große Sauerei im Flur an.

Ohne groß nachzudenken zog Harry sein Stab „ Razeputz" und die Tinte war weg. „Reparo" und auch die Tasche war wieder ganz. „Du darfst nicht auf den Gängen zaubern!"

„Nah ich hoffe du sagst es niemandem" zwinkerte Harry „ und du solltest wirklich nicht so viele Bücher mit dir herumtragen. Lass mich dir helfen, dann kommen wir nicht allzu spät zu Zauberkunst" meinte Harry und hob zum zweiten Mal Hermines Bücher auf.

„Okay, ich sags keinem."

„Was?"

„Das du gezaubert hast... oh und das du mir geholfen hast!"

„Oh! lass uns gehen!" Wollte Harry nichts weiter zu dem Thema sagen.

„Weißt du, es ist alles ganz neu für mich! Ihr kennt das alles mit den Zauberern um euch und das alles."

„Ich kenn das auch nicht." meinte Harry leise.

Sie klopften an die Tür und traten ein.

„Entschuldigen sie Professor, wir hatten ein kleinen Unfall." sagte Harry selbstbewusst.

„Gut gut Mr Potter, Miss Granger setzen sie sich." Hermine setzte sich zu anderen Ravenclaws und Harry legte ihre Bücher auf ihr Pult und ging dann weiter zu dem Platz den ihm Daphne Jade und Draco freigehalten haben.

„Warum hilfst du dem Schlammblut?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Oh ich bin in sie reingerannt als ich aus den Kerkern kam."

„Na und? Sie sollte gar nicht hier sein!" zischte Jade.

„Is ja gut sagte Harry." und tat so als würde er dem Unterricht folgen.

„Ich fand es nett von dir." flüsterte Daphne ihm zu.

Stunden später und viele hunderte Kilometer entfernt versank die Sonne endgültig hinter dem Horizont und tauchte die Stadthäuser in Dunkles Schwarz. Die letzten Getreuen der einst so stolzen Armee versammelten sich auf Bitten der ewigen Nummer zwei. Keiner stand ihrem Herren zum Höhepunkt seiner macht so nahe, wie es der Junge Lord Black tat und was sie alle beschäftigte war das ,Warum?'. Selbstverständlich waren die Blacks eine Ehrbare Familie aber der aufstieg des jungen Regulus war so schlagartig wie langfristig gewesen.

Also betraten die verhüllten Gestalten das Herrenhaus und ließen sich an dem schwarzen edlen Tisch nieder.

„Schön euch alle hier zu sehen!" Eröffnete der Hausherr die Runde. „Lang ist es her das wir diese vertrauten Gesichter so versammelt hatten! Und doch seit ihr dem Ruf gefolgt und ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht! Der Dunkle Lord wird zurück kehren und neu erstarken!"

„Und warum sollten wir dir trauen? Du hast das Potterbalg zu dir genommen!" wollte einer der Anwesenden wissen.

„Auf Wunsch des Lords! Lestranges sind meine Zeugen!" erwiderte Regulus.

„Er spricht die Wahrheit! Er erhielt die Patenschaft durch Bezeugung des Lords!" bestätigte Bellatrix.

„Der Junge ist der Schlüssel! Wie genau wird sich zeigen, meine Freunde! Wichtig ist wir brauchen Informationen und auch dazu ist der Junge der Schlüssel! Wenn er seinen Platz im Gamot einnimmt muss das Ministerium ihm alle Besitztümer und Akten seiner Familie Zugänglich machen. Doch noch ist er Minderjährig und wir können nicht darauf hoffen das der Gamot zustimmt ihm seinen Platzt zu überlassen. Malfoy, Lestrange morgen ist eine außerordentliche Sitzung des Gamots. Noch keiner weiß bescheid. Mit zwei Fürsprechern wird mir der Sitz meiner Familie zuteil und dann muss es schnell gehen. Ich fordere Harry seinen Platz zu geben und da er Minderjährig ist stimmt der Anwesende Gamot über den Antrag ab. Wenn Dumbledore zu schnell eintrifft wird er dagegen stimmen. Darum absolute Geheimhaltung und keine Verzögerungen."

„Alles klar! Und wenn er den Sitz hat?"

„Nun Bellas Goldstück wird ihn schon in unsere Richtung lenken!"

AN: So ich hoffe es hat gefallen, wenn nicht dann lasst mir ne Review da, was ich besser machen kann und wenn doch dann lasst mir auch eine da. Das ihr mit meiner Rechtschreibung nicht zufrieden seid habe ich zur Kenntnis genommen und gelobe Besserung, allerdings war das nie mein Talent und ich hoffe ihr könnt ein bisschen drüber lesen. Ansonsten bis bald

Seb1


End file.
